


【尼吉】误打误撞

by Bullroarer



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullroarer/pseuds/Bullroarer
Summary: 少年男巫罗曼史通篇玩梗加捏他全文4w+





	【尼吉】误打误撞

（一）  
“就这个……再加点儿水仙根……嘿！你没把它们事先碾成粉末，快捣！捣的再碎点儿！”雷尔忍受着从身后传来的推搡，阿特利手中羊皮笔记本的坚硬书脊正不断磕着他的脑袋，他想挣扎一下，又马上被伯劳摁了下去。  
“顺时针搅动十四下，再逆时针搅动十三下，别搅动的那么激烈！”凯利在一旁指挥着，眼睛紧盯着雷尔手中的魔药。他们现在身处于盥洗室前的公共洗手台下的一个小角落里，雷尔要恨死这个地方了，那三个女孩子把他挤得不成样子不说，洗手盆的水管接缝处还不断地往下在渗水。他把自己的学院长袍使劲往自己的腿上拽了拽，他可不想每夜回公共休息室的时候都被人吐槽梦游尿了裤子。  
“嘘——小点儿声，有人来了！”艾达朝他们挤眉弄眼，她刚刚在拐角那打探风声，这回她风风火火地跑过来，妄图用自己的袍子挡住不断沸腾的坩埚。“是……是谁？”伯劳颤抖着问她，她有点儿紧张过度了，几乎是咬着嘴唇在说话，她的头发也不是先前那么鲜艳明丽的桃红粉了，它们正在急速的变浅，变暗，更加接近粉白，就像是一朵鲜花正在急速枯萎。“我没看清……”艾达嗫喏着，“天啊，千万别是格罗苏拉先生，我上次写了十二英寸羊皮纸卷的魔药分析报告只得了一个‘P’的评价。”凯利打了一个冷战，她想起魔药学老师没什么表情的冷硬面庞。“那也别是派因医生……他人虽然看起来很温和，但我太害怕他的身高了，他上次……”“你们就不能安静点儿吗！”雷尔被逼得忍无可忍了，他的袍子又被挤到地下去了，这回它不仅饱受漏水的摧残，还多了一大片的褶皱。  
他们五个人都屏住了呼吸，连大气也不敢出一声，雷尔的胳膊上还传来刺痛——阿特利正咬着它一次来纾解自己的紧张情绪，坩埚中的魔药仍在“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒着。  
脚步声越来越近了，而且不疾不徐，沉稳有力，在大理石地面上传来清脆的，皮鞋磕碰的“嗒嗒”声，雷尔紧张极了，不自觉地吞咽了一口口水，他从艾达衣袍的缝隙中使劲往外瞧，只能看见墙壁上倒映出的影子，那影子模糊不定，随着蜡烛摇曳的火舌颤动，他的心脏有如擂鼓，跳的更大声了，千万别……他在心里祈祷着，千万别是那个该死的金发混蛋，他宁愿是被格罗苏拉老师或是派因医生抓包，总之谁都行吧，就千万别是那个混蛋。  
“啊——吉恩！”雷尔四周的压力突然消失了，但更深的绝望却随之而来挤压了他——在他听到名字的那一刻起，身边的那四个赫奇帕奇的女孩倒像是突然解除了警报，飞快地从雷尔的身上退开，徒留他一个人摊开在空气里。  
“哟！”吉恩·欧塔斯向女孩子们打了一声招呼，“你们在这儿干什么呢？”  
“我们……”女孩子们面面相觑了一会儿，但半天也没整出个所以然来，艾达更是已经放弃组织语言了，她的眼神从看见吉恩·欧塔斯的那一刻起就没从他身上拔下来过。  
“喂！你说说你倒是在这儿干什么！这么晚了，鬼鬼祟祟的在学校的走廊里走，在做什么偷偷摸摸的勾当吗？”雷尔大声喊叫着，他最看不上的就是吉恩·欧塔斯，总是拿一副懒散的随意的态度，好像世界上的所有事都与他无关似的，就像现在，他耀眼的金色头发被整理的服服帖帖，看起来既顺滑又好摸，双手随意插在衣兜里，身上穿着崭新的黑色长袍，上面的暗纹华丽又复杂，连垂下来所形成的褶皱的线条都看起来格外优美，忍不住想让人多瞧两眼，他一定是在自己的衣服上使了什么黑魔法，雷尔恨恨地想，几乎所有人都被吉恩·欧塔斯这副人畜无害的模样给欺骗了，但可休想骗过他，欧塔斯这副嘴脸，这副——好像一切事物都唾手可得的嘴脸，连一向跟格兰芬多作对的斯莱特林的院长都对欧塔斯赞不绝口，他称赞吉恩·欧塔斯品行端正，举手投足都带着属于斯莱特林的贵气，不止一次想把他搞到斯莱特林去，可是看看他现在，雷尔感到更加怒不可遏了，简直想抄起自己手里的坩埚砸到他的头上去，欧塔斯这副站没站相的慵懒模样，真是想想就让人气死了！  
“哦？”吉恩·欧塔斯像是刚刚才看到雷尔一样，他的鼻子上架着黑框的眼镜，看起来更带着点儿学术的气息，他拿自己湛蓝色的眼珠从上到下打量了一圈这个低年级的格兰芬多学生开始回忆他为何对自己抱有如此大的敌意。  
“名字？”吉恩·欧塔斯问道。“雷……雷尔。”雷尔本来想抵死不从吉恩的任何搭话，可不知道为什么名字到了嘴边就自己溜出去了。“好的……雷尔先生，虽然我不想，但是你过了格兰芬多的宵禁时间还在外头游荡，我不禁很遗憾的说……扣五分。”吉恩·欧塔斯指挥着自己的羽毛笔自动的在纸上记下这一条处罚记录，“为什么!你有什么资格？！”雷尔大叫到。  
“对高年级生有点儿最起码的尊敬吧，雷尔先生，还有……”吉恩·欧塔斯微微侧了侧身子，他胸前的级长徽章露了出来，泛着金闪闪的光亮，雷尔觉得简直就是赤裸裸的自大的蔑视。  
“赫奇帕奇的几位小姐，虽然我无权管你们，但我是不是还是可以听一下解释的？赫奇帕奇的宵禁时间也迫在眉睫了。”  
“喔……我们……”阿特利首先开口了，“我们找雷尔一起补习有关于吐真剂的制作，大后天有一堂随堂考，嘿嘿。”剩余几个女孩急忙附和的点点头，脸上堆出最灿烂的微笑。  
“好吧……”吉恩迟疑着，朝坩埚里瞥了一眼，锅里的魔药似乎有点儿太粘稠了，泛着珍珠母的光泽，有螺旋上升的蒸汽从锅里冒出来。  
“你们的药剂恐怕做的不是很成功，”吉恩慢慢的说，“吐真剂应该是无色无味的，如果有需要的话，我也可以提供一些帮助，但不是今天。”  
“当然！吉恩！你太好了！”几个女孩子一齐发出了欢呼，她们扬起了绯红的脸颊，“我们会给你带上赫奇帕奇绝妙的小饼干的！”  
“荣幸极了。”吉恩的脸上浮现出微笑，赫奇帕奇的小饼干是最好的。“快回去吧，还有五分钟——”  
“当然！”几个女孩子突然回过神来，把雷尔挤到一边，手忙脚乱的把坩埚里的药剂倒进玻璃瓶里。  
“闻到了吗？是玫瑰味儿的……”“才不，你没闻到羊皮纸卷的香气吗？”“不对……是蜂蜜滋滋糖的味道。”吉恩听到身后几个女孩子七嘴八舌的争论着，几乎要大打出手了。  
级长好麻烦啊。吉恩默默地想着，转身朝格兰芬多休息室走去。  
装作没看到雷尔在他背后偷偷竖的中指。

公共寝室里已经鼾声如雷了，伴随着床铺“吱呀吱呀”的声音，吉恩衷心为那个床默哀，决定等着再为他加一道加固咒。他拿脚嫌弃地把不知道谁的袜子从椅背上勾开，然后一屁股坐在火炉前的椅子上，坐垫儿往下塌陷了一块儿。还有一周就是圣诞节了，气温到了晚上就降的格外的低，走廊里也冷的不行，唯有休息室里的炉火是烧的最旺的，他伸出手来让它们竭力靠近火炉，开始享受久违的热源。  
他从没想到当上级长有那么的忙，他不知道别的学院是不是也是这样，还是格罗苏拉院长刻意要找他的茬，他扪心自问没做什么违法乱纪的事情，甚至到了在魔药课上摆放试验器具的位置都事先丈量的程度。吉恩摸了摸自己的肚子，这一整天他都是靠早晨的一杯南瓜粥和一块儿南瓜馅饼熬过的，他觉得自己饿的连一整车的南瓜馅饼都能够吃下去，还是霍格沃茨特快级别的。可是，现在已经那么晚了，连厨房里的家养小精灵也该休息了，他从哪再找吃的呢？  
吉恩身陷进椅背儿里，听着震耳欲聋的鼾声，他有好久都没给萝塔寄过信，也没去塔楼看过阿卡，甚至连和尼诺一起吃饭，一起打魁地奇的时间也缩短了好多，他们也就上课的时候能待那么一会儿……  
“你怎么那么晚才回来？这鼾声可挺够呛吧，我都梦到三回了，火车轰隆隆的从我身上碾过，要不就是打人柳在那砰砰锤我的头……”是尼诺，他穿着宽大的睡衣，赤着脚走到吉恩面前，他的头发乱糟糟的，脸颊一侧有着不明显的红色压痕，看起来从床上刚爬起来。  
“尼诺？”吉恩有点儿意外，尼诺总是很让他意外，他总是在某些时刻出现的恰到好处，时至今日，吉恩已经见怪不怪了。“这么晚了你还没睡吗？”  
“我？我当然睡了……”尼诺一边这么说着一边大声地打了个哈欠，他的眼角被逼出了泪花，“伴着那些扰人的梦，我有点儿渴了想起来喝口水，结果就看见你坐在壁炉前头，你……你还没吃饭吧？”  
“没有，”吉恩泄气的摇摇头，“这一天太忙了，视察走廊，为低年级生带路，安抚被楼梯吓到的学生，还有很多……甚至连拉文克劳的画像都来找我麻烦——两张贵妇人的，他们互相指责对方偷了自己的衣服……我真是——”吉恩垂下头来，把脸颊埋进自己的手里，他这一天都没办法和别人倒苦水，实际上他不想把自己的麻烦事讲给别人，再让别人跟着他烦心，尤其是他那些在意的人，他有什么资格处处索取别人的安慰呢？可他没办法停下来，尤其是看见尼诺的时候，他的某些自控力差不多就跟狗吃了一样。  
“抱歉尼诺，我不该……你快回床上去吧，抱歉把你吵醒了。”  
“永远别对我说抱歉，吉恩。拿着，我想它们还是温的。”  
尼诺一股脑地把一堆纸袋塞进吉恩怀里，吉恩低头检查着纸袋里的东西——南瓜馅饼、巴思果子面包、烤香肠、碎肉馅饼、烤马铃薯还有蜜汁布丁……吉恩不禁怀疑他是不是把整个餐桌都搬到寝室来了，而且都是他爱吃的，更绝妙的是，它们还是热气腾腾的，而并非温的。“你可真是——”  
令我惊叹。吉恩在心里想，决定收回刚才自己心里的想法，无论什么时候，尼诺总有让他惊叹的本事，他几乎就像是对吉恩施了一个夺魂咒，无时无刻都知道吉恩心里想什么，最需要什么。“你不会真的对我摄神取念了吧？”吉恩半开玩笑地那么说着，他从袋子里翻找出一块儿食物立刻大快朵颐了起来，棒极了，他好久没吃上这么好的食物了。“真不错……”吉恩心满意足地叹息着，突然想起来尼诺好久都没有回答他，他抬起头来，发现尼诺正眼神温柔地看着他。  
“尼诺？”“啊！”尼诺突然回过神来，“馅饼儿怎么样？”“好极了，每一样都那么好，你干嘛总盯着我吃饭，我都有点儿不好意思了。”  
“抱歉，”尼诺爽朗的笑起来，火焰在他的眸子中倒映出一明一灭的景象，他的眼神看起来很清明，几乎没什么困意。“我刚才在想……级长最近的任务好像很重？”“是……真是麻烦啊。”吉恩嘟囔着，他的腮帮子已经全部被美食塞满了，有点儿不方便讲话。“你是要把自己噎死了，史上第一个被噎死的巫师——吉恩·欧塔斯。”尼诺一边打趣他，一边递给他一杯水。“谢谢。”吉恩满含感激地接过来，不凉不热，温度刚刚好。尼诺太神了，他怎么还知道自己需要水的呢？“你是不是对我摄神取念，”吉恩问，“你为什么总知道我要干什么？”“总知道？我有总知道吗？”“就这些吃的东西还有水，你还知道我今天没怎么吃饭。”  
“咱们都认识多少年了，吉恩。”尼诺不无好笑地对他说，“我并不是一个特别缺乏观察力的巫师，介于你对自己的事总是不怎么上心的性格还有你这几天总忙的团团转，我也不是特别难得出结论，而你刚才，的的确确就是噎着了谁都看得出来，而且你拿的是我的水杯，我本来想喝水来着。”  
“哦。”吉恩低头看看自己手里拿的杯子，白色的，上头还画着一只喷水的鲸鱼，是萝塔在尼诺入学的时候送给他的，尼诺已经用了它——五年了，而且还保存的如此完好，几乎像是崭新的。  
“我……真抱歉。”吉恩把杯子马上还给了尼诺，觉得自己刚才的那些问话有点儿自作多情了，好像尼诺大晚上的不睡觉偏偏就是要等他似的，还特意给他整这么多东西。  
“没事。”尼诺胸怀大度地回应了他，继续拿着那个杯子喝水。“所以——你就一定得当这个什么级长吗？如果你不想的话其实谁也不会强迫你的，格罗苏拉院长也是，莫芙主席也是。”尼诺瞧着吉恩，他这几天都瘦了，下巴也更尖，脸色也更苍白了些，连他胸前别着的级长徽章都看起来比他更加富有生机。“别讨论这个问题了，尼诺。”吉恩打断了他，“你明明知道原因的。我不能刚刚当上级长就因为这么一点点儿压力而退缩了。”  
“好吧，”尼诺把自己心中的反驳咽下去，“听你的。”  
“嗯。”吉恩闷闷地回应了他一句，尼诺为什么总是在这件事情上不理解，不跟他站在同一条战线上来呢，天知道他努力了有多久，就算别人不知道，他尼诺还不知道吗。  
“别生气了，”尼诺说，“看看我搞到了什么？我让我爸签的字。”——是去往霍格莫德的家长同意书，还是两张。“噢！”吉恩的蓝眼睛因喜悦而被点亮了，“两张？！还有一张是我的吗？”吉恩把纸从尼诺的手上夺过来，反反复复地读了一遍又一遍，确保自己几乎能把每个字够刻在自己的脑海里复述下来了。和尼诺一起去霍格莫德，这真是个大惊喜。  
“尼诺，”吉恩抬起头来，“没了你我该怎么办呢？”  
“我也想知道，”尼诺状似无奈地笑起来，“现在，尊贵的格兰芬多级长大人，你该拾掇拾掇睡觉了，你实在是累得够呛。”

 

（二）  
“哥哥！你快看，外面下雪了。”女孩子把自己手里的面包篮放到餐桌上，匆匆跑到窗台前张望着，她的双手扶着窗台，踮着脚，入迷地盯着窗外飘飘扬扬的大片雪花。“萝塔，别赤着脚。”吉诺警告她，把拖鞋放到妹妹的脚边。

“哦，今天的吉恩很贴心嘛——”，女孩子揶揄着，她顺从地穿上鞋，眨巴着她那双漂亮的蓝色眸子望向吉恩，“是受尼诺的传染吗？”

“我干什么就非得受那家伙的传染，作为哥哥关心妹妹有哪个地方不对吗？”

吉恩觉得无奈极了，自从有了尼诺之后，他的小妹妹再也不怎么把自己的哥哥放在眼里了，总是拿他和尼诺比较，她总是说“吉恩你又找不到自己的魔杖了吗？找不到自己魔杖还称得上是什么巫师呢？多亏了尼诺早就给你放好啦，在你书桌的抽屉里。”或者又是，“吉恩，你这个故事干巴巴的念的一点儿意思也没有，上次尼诺给我讲《三兄弟的故事》不知道有多么好！虽然说实话我有点儿害怕，特别是死神出现的那一个部分，但是尼诺马上就把我搂紧了，还安慰我，像一个真正的哥哥那样！吉恩，你就不能走点儿心吗？”

通常的这些时刻，吉恩一般耸耸肩膀就过去了，但有的时候他觉得有点儿……生气。他不知道是不是应该用“生气”这个词来定义自己的这种情绪，他只是觉得烦躁、恼火，像是胸腔里被硬塞进去了什么东西，顶的他的胸口发涨，他气萝塔在他眼前诉说这些事儿，尤其是每次萝塔向他仔细描述尼诺如何如何，用怎样的温柔嗓音哄她入睡，怀抱又是如何温暖——而吉恩却焦头烂额于一些羊皮纸卷而无暇顾及她的时候，但大多时候他发现自己又只是单纯的气尼诺为什么要对萝塔那么好。  
他当然知道尼诺很好，非常好，做什么都很在行，他特别开心尼诺能够真心待萝塔，把她当作是自己的小妹妹、小公主，在某些自己疏于照料的时刻顶替他,照顾萝塔。这么一思考的话，他感到“生气”的这个行为就更加的不可理喻、匪夷所思了，他为什么要气尼诺呢，尼诺有哪一个部分做的不好吗，他自己不是早就发誓过——在他的父母死后，要给萝塔最好的生活吗？现在有了尼诺，世界上又有多一个人去爱萝塔了。吉恩理应感到心满意足，如果说他这个人的生活从头到尾都乱七八糟的话，萝塔和尼诺就应该是他生命里唯二的宝物，闪闪发光的好事情。他感到生气是完全不应该、完全没道理的，如果他应该生气的话，他也只有资格去气自己——没有尽力去做好一个哥哥的义务。

吉恩看了一眼今天的萝塔，她没扎起头发来，柔顺地金发披散着自然垂落在她的肩头，发尾微鬈刚好扫过她白皙的锁骨，她穿着一身白色的裙子，头发上还绑着一个小巧的发带——但不是萝塔长戴的那一个，萝塔以前总爱绑一个粉色的蝴蝶结，那是吉恩第一次去对角巷给她带回来的小玩意，那上头施了点儿能让颜色更鲜艳的小魔法，萝塔爱不释手，她对魔法的事物着迷极了。

这发带也是白色的，有两条长长的丝带垂落下来，它别在萝塔的发间，就好像是迷途的蝴蝶坠入了花丛，耽溺于其间的芳香而不愿脱身，它真的很衬萝塔。吉恩伸出手，他先是爱怜地摸了摸萝塔的头发，末了手指堪堪擦过那条发带。

“发带很好看。”吉恩评价道。“嗯……”萝塔轻轻地回应了一声，她抬起手来，好像有点儿窘迫，既想去摸摸它又不大好意思似的，她的手在空中停留了一会儿，最后还是落了下来。

“你今天会和尼诺出去玩吗？”她在旁边问吉恩，脸颊有点儿发红。  
“是的，你想和我们一起去吗？”  
“那你中午会带尼诺回来吃饭吧？”萝塔试探地问了一句，抬头望着吉恩，他瞅着妹妹那双和他自己相似的眼眸，不知道是不是光线的缘故它们今天看起来特别蓝，像是雨后澄净的蔚蓝天空，里面饱含期待。  
“我问问他，但如果我说是你邀请的话他应该是不会拒绝的。”  
“太好了！”萝塔扑上来用手臂环着吉恩的脖子，她力气可真大啊，吉恩这么想着。“吉恩最好了！那我不去了，我留在家里，为你们准备午饭。”萝塔笑着跑开，“我学了很多新式的手艺。”她的语调上扬，她再也不压抑那其中的兴奋之情了。  
“……”吉恩望着萝塔忙碌的背影，看着萝塔头上的发带随着萝塔的动作微微颤动，心里忽然升起一种想法，“萝塔，你那个发带是谁送的——

 

“吉恩！吉——恩——”有谁在下头大声喊叫截断了吉恩的话头，吉恩转头望向窗外，那是一个黑色的身影，穿着麻瓜的衣服，类似于麻瓜称之为“机车服”的东西，那人骑着一辆重型的机车，正发出轰隆隆的声响，来人瞧见了吉恩的目光，正朝着他愉快地招手。

是尼诺，吉恩看着好友对自己做出的“快下来”的口型，嘴角不禁染上了笑意，“我和尼诺出去啦。”他跟萝塔交待了这么一句，匆匆把自己的披肩扔到了沙发上。

当他还没走出楼梯口的时候脸上就突然遭到重击——

 

“唔！”吉恩痛喊了一声，他的两手在空气中胡乱摸索着，他想把脸上的雪球弄掉，却抓到了自己头顶上的一只枕头。他迷迷茫茫地睁开眼，发现自己身处于格兰芬多的寝室，没有任何下过雪的痕迹。

刚才是一个梦境，或者是一个回忆，或者两者参半。吉恩打量着自己手里这个罪魁祸首，刚才这东西飞来的时候可把他砸的不清。他下意识地看了一下隔壁的床铺，那儿空空如也——尼诺不在床上。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷尼诺，你下手太重了，我们下次会注意，啊我们会道歉的啦，对不起吉恩！”

“啊？”意外收到的歉意让吉恩完全摸不着头脑，他坐起身子来看见尼诺正朝他走过来。

“早上好啊吉恩。”尼诺如是说着。“刚才被砸痛了吗？”

“啊？早，不痛……刚才是怎么了呢？”他挠了挠自己的头发，有点儿搞不清楚现在的状况。

“丹林和桑德派帕打起来了，丹林警告桑德派帕说如果他再把呼噜‘打得像巨怪在走路’他就要把桑德的小辫子全剪了，然后把他塞进巨怪的鼻孔里。然后桑德说‘我能怎么办我也很绝望啊，一定是学校里的空气太过浑浊没有他家乡洛克斯的空气好，导致了我的鼻粘膜受到了瘙痒的摧残云云……’天啊他在鬼扯些什么，打呼噜和鼻粘膜有一纳特的关系吗？丹林给他的反驳竟然是‘他不信’。他说‘格罗苏拉院长的家乡也是洛克斯，你难道能指控格罗苏拉晚上也会打超大的呼噜吗？’然后他们就‘格罗苏拉老师晚上究竟会不会打呼噜’这个问题大打出手还把枕头扔地漫天飞，说真的，他们就统统都应该去圣芒德那里喝点儿增智剂……”

“哈哈哈哈。”吉恩咯咯笑了起来，他对丹林和桑德的脑回路已经到了无话可说的地步了，可尼诺那副控诉的神情实在是太好笑了，尼诺很少流露出这么鲜活的表情。

“所以……”尼诺突然凑到他跟前，上上下下把吉恩打量了一番，“你有没有受伤？”

“那就是个棉花枕头好吗？”吉恩觉得尼诺有的时候实在是太过于小题大做了，“而且不是有你吗？”

尼诺的嘴唇颤动了一下，眼神古怪地望了一会儿吉恩，吉恩能够从那双湖蓝色地眸子里看见自己缩小万倍的倒影，就好像那其间安置了一个他的灵魂，可他有点儿读不明白尼诺眼神的含义，他错开眼神，开始装作努力和衣裳扣搏斗的样子。

这个插曲只经历了短短地一瞬，尼诺从他身前自然的退开，开始着手收拾自己的东西。“快起床吧，第一节是魔药学。”

“啊——”吉恩苦恼地叹了口气，开始起身从衣服框里翻找自己的制服，“你看到我的领带了吗……”吉恩说，他记得他昨天就把它放到床头，可它现在不见了。“不知道，”尼诺没看他，声音闷闷地，“你总是对自己的东西那么不上心，难怪萝塔整天向我抱怨你。”“是吗？”吉恩漫不经心地反问道，仍为自己那条不翼而飞的领带而感到烦心，但突然他意识到——“萝塔？她经常给你写信吗？”“偶尔吧，”尼诺回答到，有点儿被吉恩的突然转身吓到了，“就两天前吧，她抱怨你回信不及时所以就写给我了，放心吧我都给你说了好话了。”  
尼诺向他眨眨眼，露出一个包在我身上的放心表情，吉恩点点头，又开始在寝室里大喊“领带飞来”。  
“先戴我的吧，我还有一条。”尼诺扔给他一条领带，被熨地板板正正的。吉恩接过来，那上头的味道很好闻，是尼诺身上常带有的那种好闻的味道，让他觉得很熟悉，“你不觉得有点儿长了吗？”尼诺比他高，这条领带有点儿耷拉到他的腰带了。“还可以。”尼诺草草地打量了他一眼，“你也没必要有什么可挑剔，你从小到大可和我共用过不少东西。要我提醒你吗？以前的衬衣，魔药学坩埚，羽毛笔，还有昨晚的杯子，哦……有内裤吗？是不是还有内裤来着？”

“闭嘴。”吉恩感觉自己的皮肤有点儿发烫，但他也没什么可狡辩的，他确实不是很擅长管理自己的东西。“托你的福，我还真是好好活下来了。”

“嗯，知恩图报吧，”尼诺说。他已经全部打理好了，怀里抱着两本魔药学课本，一本他的，一本吉恩的，站在寝室门口等他。

吉恩想自己大概确实欠过尼诺不少，于是他语调郑重地，“谢谢你，尼诺。”

“为了什么？”

“为了你借给我领带，还有……昨晚？”

尼诺没回答他，吉恩觉得他耳朵尖儿有点儿泛红。

 

他俩匆匆在餐厅解决了早餐，快要结束的时候遇到了莫芙主席。当她走到格兰芬多长桌前的时候，不仅格兰芬多的学生沉静了一小会儿，连别的学院的学生咀嚼声也没那么大了，纷纷越过桌子想要看个究竟，空气里传来好一阵儿讨论她的耳语。“看啊，七年级的莫芙，整个霍格沃茨最优秀的学生。”“是啊，她可真好看，嘿，我听说她有四分之一的媚娃血统？”“媚娃？那是不可能的，媚娃都是银色的头发，你看她的发色……是紫罗兰的，要我说这种颜色更好看些……”“所以我说的是四分之一的媚娃血统啦，又不是全部，你到底有没有听我讲话啊？”

莫芙对这些探讨声早已见怪不怪了，她环视了一圈长桌，走到了相识的人旁边。

“早上好啊，吉恩。”她对旁边的人打了声招呼，然后拿起餐碟寻找方面包。

“您是在找这个吗？莫芙主席。”莫芙有点儿讶异，她低下头，看见几片方面包整整齐齐的码在盘子里。“谢谢你，欧塔斯，直接叫我‘莫芙’就行了，也不用老称呼我‘您’，我跟你说过多少次了？”  
“好……”  
“吉恩是很固执的。”尼诺突然抢过了话头，他瞧见莫芙耷拉在胸前的长发蹭过吉恩的手腕好几次，不由得加重了手下餐刀的力道。  
“你小点儿声……”吉恩突然在他旁边轻轻说到，尼诺觉得奇怪，他的声音刚才根本不大。  
“我说你的餐刀。”吉恩拿胳膊肘捅了他一下，尼诺低头，看见自己拿着刀子在一个空盘子上划拉，玉米饼早就被切飞了。  
他装模作样地放下了刀子。

莫芙看着这个搭话的男生，觉得有点儿熟悉，他有着墨蓝色的头发，坐在吉恩的旁边，开始对一个核桃派施飞来咒，他和吉恩挨得很近，两个人的肩膀擦着肩膀，整个桌子不是很拥挤，可他总是似有若无地朝吉恩这边凑过来，拿餐刀的手和吉恩的碰在一起，而吉恩似乎完全没有在意，也没有什么不舒服的神色，不如说他的神情很愉快，像是在享受这份碰触，据她所知，吉恩并不是一个和别人有身体交流的人。莫芙看他把核桃派放到吉恩的盘子里，绽出一个微笑来，“你是欧塔斯的朋友吗？你叫尼诺？”  
“是的。”他开始切第二个玉米饼了。  
莫芙接着说道，“欧塔斯经常提到你。”

尼诺正在切割玉米饼的手顿了一下，他转头看了一下吉恩，但吉恩完全没有看他，他神色认真的吃着手中的核桃派，睫毛微微颤动。  
尼诺觉得有点儿高兴。  
“并没有经常，莫芙主席。”吉恩回答道，还是没看尼诺，他认认真真地嚼完最后一块儿核桃派站起身来，“我们先走了，主席，魔药课。”  
他简明扼要地向莫芙解释道，然后告别。  
“好的，晚上会议的时候见。”  
吉恩微微点了点头然后走向尼诺。  
尼诺回头看了看莫芙，发现她的目光仍胶着在他们这个方向，于是他侧了侧肩膀把吉恩挡在他的阴影里。

 

（三）  
“莫芙主席好像很看重你嘛。”通往魔药课教室的路上，尼诺这么说道。  
走廊里尽是步履匆匆赶去上课的学生，他的声音低沉，几乎被噪音淹没，让人倒是分不大清这到底是问句还是他自己的自言自语。吉恩侧身让过一个被皮皮鬼追逐的低年级生，突然意识到尼诺还是在等他的答案的。  
“算是吧。”他那么回答道。  
“你很喜欢她。”这回换上的是笃定的语气了。  
吉恩本想说“没那回事”，可话到嘴边又突然觉得不大妥当，他一直视莫芙主席为榜样，而且说真的莫芙本人非常有魅力，他把答案在舌尖转了一圈，最后选择了一个他认为非常客观中肯的答案。  
于是他说，“她很漂亮。”  
尼诺没再说话。  
他们并肩走在一片无声的氛围里，就好像他们俩被施了什么魔法保护罩与外界隔开了似的，外界的嘈杂侵扰不进来，他们之间那种沉寂的压力也渗透不出去。  
今天的人真是太多了，吉恩暗暗惊叹着，好像全霍格沃茨的学生都涌到了走廊上，都得赶着那个点儿上课似的，原本宽敞的走廊也变得拥挤狭窄极了。尼诺走在外侧，偏向吉恩这边微微侧身，在人群和吉恩之间形成了一道隔阂，吉恩看着他的手臂不断受着人群不经意的碰撞。  
尼诺和他挨得很近，两人的手臂紧贴没有一丝缝隙，他们俩人的手指节因碰触而不断摩擦着，他转头望向尼诺，尼诺没看他，正在仔细的辨别是哪一间教室。

所幸格罗苏拉教授还没来，魔药课教室里乱哄哄的，尼诺和吉恩刚走进去的时候感觉稍微有点儿格格不入，沉默仍在继续，吉恩环视了一圈，发现只有诺特后面的桌子还是空的。  
“坐那吧。”尼诺开口说道。  
谢天谢地，空气重新又在他们两个人之间流通起来了，吉恩觉得松了一口气，他不知道自己为什么要松一口气，总之他觉得自己的肺部比刚才舒服极了。  
尼诺把他们的魔药课本、摇摇坠坠的银天平和坩锅都一股脑地摊在桌子上，然后敲了敲桌子立时所有物品都发出了得令的喜悦之音规规矩矩地找到自己应该待的位置了。  
“你好，尼诺！嗨，吉恩！”诺特转过头来跟他们说话，他是赫奇帕奇的一个黑色头发的男生，脸上挂着和善的微笑。吉恩朝他笑一下，厚道的赫奇帕奇立马把嘴咧得更大了。  
“格拉苏拉来了！”尼诺突然喊道，吓得诺特抖了一下，他匆匆忙忙地转过身去，胳膊肘还狠狠地碰到了桌角，桌子上的曼德拉草收到了惊动开始大喊大叫起来，在桌子上暴躁地跑来跑去，诺特顾不上自己麻木的胳膊肘了，他急急忙忙地去捞快要从桌边掉下去的曼德拉，“嗷———”他被狠狠地咬了一口。  
格罗苏拉已经完全站在黑板前面了，他不咸不淡地朝诺特这方向瞥了一眼，诺特立马把下一声痛呼咽到了嗓子里。  
教室里什么声音也没有了，所有人都不约而同地挺了挺身子。

格罗苏拉此人，如果你费心翻翻《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的话你会经常看到格罗苏拉的名字，被誉为“本世纪最富盛名的魔药大师”，甚至有传言说他是下届魔法部的部长。他是学校里的魔药教授又是格兰芬多的院长，但是这并不意味着格兰芬多的学生终于能从魔药学的苦海中脱逃出来，格罗苏拉对所有学院一视同仁，而且严厉异常。  
他整个人包裹在赭石色的巫师袍里，显得他更加高挑瘦削，他鼻梁很高，眼窝深遂，脸又瘦长，嘴唇抿得紧紧的形成一条细线，嘴角下耷，自有一番不怒自威的架势。但是还有一点不得不提的是，格罗苏拉似乎对羽毛类事物情有独钟，虽然谁也没那个胆子去一探究竟，可事实是，格罗苏拉确有很多华丽繁复的羽毛类头饰。  
“玛吉，”有人在底下窃窃私语，“你不觉得他的装扮更像从占卜课来的吗哈哈哈…”说话的是施万，一个浅金头发的斯莱特林，那股目中无人的烦人劲儿在他身上似乎被放得无限大了，他拿手肘戳了戳他旁边的蓝发男生，对方一动不动地直视前方。  
“施万先生，”格罗苏拉在他面前站定了，他身体所形成的阴影投射在施万面前的桌子上，“上课窃窃私语，我不禁很遗憾地通知你要去我办公室走一趟了，鉴于你这只是私人行为…但我建议你们每个人都应该有点儿学院的荣辱感，所以斯莱特林，扣五分！”  
“你这是赤裸裸的报复！”施万嚷起来，“你难道不知道我的血统，我的祖父是…唔唔…嗯！”施万挣扎着，他的嘴巴被黏在一块儿了，他只能发出呜咽声。  
“看起来你却是证明了家族的声望和头脑是不划等号的。”格罗苏拉淡漠地转过身，袍角滚滚，两三步走到了讲台前。  
吉恩有点儿被震慑住了，他连格罗苏拉什么时候对施万施的法都不知道，而且他好像还没用魔杖。  
“今天我将教你们…“格罗苏拉的声音少见地停顿了下，“迷情剂。当然，它还有一个更加通俗的名字———'爱情魔药'。”  
底下窃窃私语的声音大了起来，有不少的同学都兴奋得小声尖叫了起来。  
“称它为'爱情魔药'也实在是一种好听的名字了，”格罗苏拉继续说道，“我不禁要奉劝各位一句，它并非是某种无害的魔药，它所能造成的伤害远比你们所要想的大的大，如果你们魔法史上的还可以的话，你们应该知道由它而起的一些悲剧，譬如说———冈特家小姐和里德尔的那一桩。”  
所有人倒吸了一口凉气。  
“现在”，格罗苏拉用魔杖敲了敲黑板，一行花体字在上头显现出来，“做法已经在这儿了，你们从柜子里拿自己需要的材料吧。”

大家开始手忙脚乱地熬制起来，吉恩也被坩锅里液体冒出来的蒸汽而被搞得满头大汗，但幸运的是，他和尼诺的配合天衣无缝，尼诺正拿手里的刀子用刀背挤压膨豆荚的汁液。  
经过了几十分钟的熬制，他觉得他们的'爱情魔药'已经有些样子了，起码它们泛起了令人喜爱的淡白色，“———最终你们看到的应该是珍珠母颜色的液体，而且富有光泽，顺便提一句，它们的蒸汽是螺旋上升的。”  
吉恩觉得自己好像在哪里看过这种魔药的特性，但他完全记不起来在哪了，格罗苏拉皱着眉头在教室里走着，他的目光在每个人的坩锅里逡巡，当他看到桑德派帕那锅棕褐色的液体的时候他不禁皱起了眉头。“我们熬的是魔药，而不是砖土块。”格罗苏拉说，桑德派帕的脸噌的红了起来，“距下课还有十分钟，我建议你还是重头做起更容易些。”  
格罗苏拉继续向前走，当他看到吉恩和尼诺的桌子的时候，他给了一个颔首的动作，“不错，”他赞许道。突然，格罗苏拉的目光像是被什么吸引住了似的，他抬脚走向斜对角的那张桌子，“我不得不说，完美，艾达小姐，没想到你竟然相当有魔药天赋。”吉恩朝着那张桌子看去，他看到一个留着齐肩长发的女孩儿，那女孩儿也匆匆朝他这投过来一瞥，又立马转过头去了，她的双颊发红。  
“那个赫奇帕奇对你有意思。”尼诺在他旁边说道，他舒展了一下身体，双手交叠到脑后，拿眼瞅着吉恩。  
“是吗？”吉恩说，他也放下了手里的搅拌勺，“五次。”尼诺说，“这堂课她总共朝这里瞥了五次，基于格罗苏拉那么严厉的看管下，如果有机会的话，”尼诺接着说道，“我毫不怀疑她的眼睛不会再转回去。”  
“指不定她在看你呢。”吉恩说。  
“哈。”尼诺回应了一声嗤笑，是从鼻腔里发出来的，“吉恩。”他转过头来，自餐厅出来第一次直视他的眼睛，他那比大海更蓝，比深渊更深邃的眼睛里淬满了吉恩看不懂的情绪，“吉恩。”他又叫了一声。  
吉恩沉默着，他等待着尼诺继续说下去。  
可尼诺只是又笑着摇了摇头，他没有再说一个词儿，别过了脸去。

好容易捱到下课了，吉恩和尼诺脱身出来，下一节没课，他得去找莫芙主席谈些事情。  
“吉恩！”尼诺叫他，“你想现在直接去魁地奇场还是怎么着，要去吃点儿东西吗。”  
魁地奇场。这四个字把吉恩钉在了原地，他完完全全把训练这件事抛在了脑后，就好像他的脑子里有一块儿橡皮擦，把这件事情擦的连一点儿渣都没剩。  
“怎么了？”尼诺问他，他瞧见了吉恩僵硬的神色，“你忘了。”  
“是。”  
“可你是找球手。”  
“抱歉…但是我一会要…”  
“好吧。”尼诺直接应下了，他甚至都没等吉恩说完。“你挺忙的，我知道。”他伸出手来拍了拍吉恩的手臂，“忙你的去吧，”他说，“可你得知道，学院杯迫在眉睫了。”  
“对不起，我想我是有点儿…忙。”  
“别抱歉，”尼诺挥了挥手，附上一个吉恩再熟悉不过的善解人意的微笑，“你没什么可抱歉的，”他转过身去，已经打算离开了，“我要这点儿事都理解不了的话还当你的什么朋友呢？”  
“谢谢。”吉恩真诚的说，他今天第二次对尼诺说了这两个字。  
“回见！”尼诺说，他已经大步离开了，声音渐渐飘远了，留给吉恩一个黑色的身影。

 

“砰！”尼诺狠狠地甩了一下自己的飞天扫帚，把一个游走球击飞，他用的力气之大险些把霍格沃茨的钟楼墙壁打出一个窟窿，但是幸好———游走球擦着墙角飞过，只堪堪让墙壁掉落下一些石灰。  
“再来！”他朝着地面上大声喊叫起来，又有两个铁质的黑球迫不及待地冲破箱子的束缚自地面上腾空而起，气势汹汹地朝尼诺飞扑过来，游走球极富侵略性，它们在空中划出一道劲风，不断地飞来窜去，只想把球员狠狠地从扫帚上撞击下去。  
尼诺捕捉着它们的动作，他紧紧地盯着那两个乱窜的、烦人的鬼东西，双手紧握飞天扫帚的柄部在空中调动着自己的身体，他灵巧地躲避过一个，然后一扬扫尾，他和游走球同时大幅度地抽搐了一下，黑色的铁球被击出了场地的边界外，在空中无意识的、狂乱的飞着，伴随着尖利地呼啸，而尼诺全身都瑟缩了一下，刚才近距离的冲击力让他的五脏六腑也跟着扭挤在了一起，他感受着胸腔里传来的痛楚，竟有些隐秘的快感。  
“尼诺！”有人喊他。“你今天这是怎么了？像你刚才的那种击球力度，横扫七星的扫把尾都会被你弄折的，更何况我还不想付霍格沃茨百年钟楼的修缮费。”  
“再来。”尼诺没理他，他猩红的袍角在空中甩了个弧度，刚才的冲击力度确实有点儿大了，他不得不深吸了一口气来稳住自己的身体。  
他等待着地面上的队员把更多的游走球放到空中，在这个空档，他眯着眼环顾四周，然后看见在学校的一间塔楼里有两个人在交谈。  
尼诺和他们隔了很远的距离，看得并不是很真切，一个人身形瘦削，站在逆光里，另一个人的脸庞则完完全全地被塔楼的石柱挡着了，只能够隐约看见漏出的一点儿紫罗兰色的头发。是莫芙，尼诺心里想着，他飞得稍稍近了些，然后发现另一个人就是吉恩。  
吉恩罕见地站的直了些，阳光柔和的为他的轮廓渡上了一层金边，一半脸颊隐匿在黑暗里，他的五官变得模糊不清，犹如一团水雾，柔顺的金色头发随着风的吹息而微微颤动，他的一只手扶向后脑，眼神专注地盯着交谈的对象，鼻尖儿有点儿发红。  
尼诺看着他们交谈，却听不清他们在说什么，那两个人交谈地都很用心，丝毫没有发现正有目光注视着他们。吉恩看起来很自在，而且还在绽开微笑，尼诺想，虽然多少有点儿紧张。但这也没什么，在喜欢的人面前多多少少都会有点儿紧张的，非常幸运的是，莫芙看起来对他的印象也不赖，她美丽、聪明、自信又极富魅力，他们俩站在一起显得相当般配。  
般配，尼诺在唇齿间咀嚼了一遍这个词，发现有苦味渗透进他的口腔，但他不管不顾，又把那个词放在舌尖上细细品尝着。  
吉恩真是一个幸运的家伙，而尼诺由衷地替他高兴。吉恩那么好，他值得有那么多的幸运。  
相较之下，尼诺想，自己完全就是相形见绌了，而且行为也完全称不得上高尚。偷窥自己的朋友、搅乱吉恩的人际关系，而且对自己朋友的幸福抱有敌意……所有这些，都值得吉恩远离他，但他的朋友直到现在仍被蒙在鼓里。  
尼诺刚才胸腔里的负面情绪已经通通一扫而光了，或者不如说，他就像把折断了的魔杖，魔法的激流再也不能从它的杖尖儿溢出，他就是一根儿光秃秃的扫帚杆，一条失了喉咙的火龙。  
尼诺摇摇晃晃地离开，他再也没什么情绪去虐待游走球了。

 

“您找我来有什么事吗？”吉恩看向眼前的女学生会主席。  
“没什么，就是想问一下你有关晚间视察的情况。”  
“一切正常。”十二月的冷风吹拂过来，吉恩冻得吸了一下鼻子。  
“那就好，最近有传言称有学生在晚上偷炼魔药，我看你还是需要更注意些。”  
“嗯。”吉恩心不在焉地应着，他偷偷地拿眼睛瞟着塔楼外，期待能看见熟悉的身影。  
“你有点儿分心。”莫芙说道。  
“抱歉，”吉恩转过眼神来，伸手挠了挠头发以掩饰自己的尴尬，莫芙棕褐色地眼眸盯着他，让他有点儿不大习惯，他觉得自己脸部的热度正在上升，鼻尖儿也跟着红了起来。  
“我知道你不会让我失望。”莫芙说，她的嗓音温柔但听起来又相当有威严，她转头望向外面，风撩起了她的长发。  
“你和尼诺认识很久了？”她突然说道。  
“没错，”吉恩讶异到，他甚至怀疑莫芙对他使了读心术，他脑子里刚才确实都是尼诺，然后他发现学生主席似乎只是随便问问。“我们……嗯，很早就认识了。”  
“他人不赖。”莫芙说。  
“他很好。”吉恩回答道，谈到他的朋友让他脸上的表情被点亮了，莫芙觉得吉恩不是再用刚才那种紧绷绷、干巴巴的语气在跟他交谈，他的脸上露出了微笑。  
“好了，今天就到这吧，欧塔斯，谢谢你。”莫芙朝他点了点头然后大步离开了，空气里还留着她身上的香气。  
吉恩后知后觉地点点头，再一次朝塔楼外面看去，他仍是一无所获，没能捕捉到尼诺的影子。

 

（四）  
吉恩气喘吁吁地跑到魁地奇球场，想看看尼诺是否还在这儿，令他失望的是，球场上空无一人，训练似乎早早的结束了，只剩下孤零零的几个进球圈儿伫立在那，在风中发出铁器的哀鸣声。也是，吉恩抬头望了望天空，云朵被寒风推搡着向前行走，今天的天气似乎也不适宜长时间飞行。他裹紧了自己的巫师长袍，决定直接回格兰芬多的公共休息室去。

 

“你好，吉恩。”

“你好，胖夫人。”吉恩对着寝室外的画像说道，“呃……能让我进去吗？”

“口令。”

“羊毛长筒袜。”吉恩如是说着，但画像一动不动，胖夫人像是受了极大侮辱似的眯着眼瞧了瞧他，“不是这个。”

“不是这个？昨天晚上还是！”

“现在不是了。”胖夫人好整以暇地看着他，拿起手边的红酒杯轻轻啜了一口。

“什么时候改的？”

“刚刚。”

“抱歉？‘刚刚’是什么意思？”

“就是你来这儿之前五分钟的意思。”胖夫人放下了酒杯，从身后掏出一面镜子来，她对着镜子仔细检查自己口红的颜色，“你说我是不是有点儿瘦了，亲爱的？”

吉恩已经不想搭话了，他挫败地用双手捂住面颊，身体滑落着墙壁蹲下来。

“亲亲卡多根的矮种马。”有一个声音这么说道。

“哦！”胖夫人娇声尖叫了起来，石门开始发出“隆隆”的移动声，“请进，我的绅士。”她讲道，吉恩抬起头来，看见尼诺正站在他身边。  
“你还蹲在这儿干什么？”他说，“快进来吧。”  
吉恩跟着尼诺进了寝室，觉得稍稍有些尴尬———鉴于他们最后一次交谈说不上多愉快，不过这个不愉快是吉恩自己心里界定的，毕竟他对忘记了魁地奇的训练仍是心有愧疚，不过尼诺倒是一副无所谓的样子，他好像已经把上午的经历全部抛之脑后了。  
好吧。吉恩在心里这么想到，既然尼诺看起来完全没问题，那他也不必要旧事重提，他斟酌了一下话题，决定还是把自己最想问的问出口。  
“‘亲亲卡多根的矮种马’，那是什么？”

“呃……我猜她大概正和七楼的卡多根爵士处于某种浪漫关系中。”他的朋友答道。

“真的吗？”吉恩惊奇地睁大了眼睛，他从没想过胖夫人会陷入那种关系中。

“嗯哼。”尼诺不置可否地笑了一声，开始找自己的毛巾。

格兰芬多休息室里此时只有他们两个人，吉恩注意到尼诺的头发湿漉漉的，蓝色的头发不像往常那么不安分的支棱着，而是柔顺地趴了下来，水珠顺着他的头发丝滴落下来。尼诺用毛巾胡乱的擦了擦自己的头发，转而开始解脖子上的领带。

吉恩突然意识到自己的友人开始脱衣服了，于是他觉得应该说点儿什么以示自己的存在，“你刚从盥洗室回来吗？”  
“嗯。”尼诺应着，但似乎根本没有发现吉恩此举的用意，他没有丝毫要回避的意思，依然自顾自地脱掉了自己的巫师袍，然后伸出纤长的手指去解衬衫上的扣子。

该回避的应该是你。吉恩心里的一个声音说道。可格兰芬多的公共休息室就这么大，他要回避到哪去呢？想要完完全全不去看尼诺那就得非把自己弄到床上拉上睡帐不可，但如果这么做的话不是太奇怪了吗？他又不是没看过尼诺的裸体，实际上，他们两个人抵足而眠也不是一两次的事了。  
“你…”吉恩出声，觉得好歹也应该提醒一下自己的好友，公然脱衣的举动总也不是太恰当的，尼诺的手指停住了，他把身子转过来，但这并没让吉恩好受多少，他的好友只解了一半衬衣扣子，袒露出大半个胸膛对着他，尼诺皱起了眉，声音中满是关切“怎么了，吉恩？”

“没什么。”他否认道，眼睛不自觉地朝尼诺被衣物遮掩的胸膛瞟去，常年的锻炼让尼诺的肌肉看起来相当紧实。  
梅林啊，你在想什么。吉恩勒令自己不再想些奇奇怪怪地事儿，“你…你们今天训练结束的很早。”他最终说。  
“嗯。”尼诺应了一句，“天气不怎么样。”他的上身此刻是完全袒露着的了，露出了覆盖在骨骼之上的紧实肌肉，炉火照映着他的身体，突出了他身体之上的每一处凹陷，吉恩觉得自己不应该再看下去，可他的眼睛有点儿不听使唤。  
“所以你怎么样？”尼诺像是完全没注意到吉恩的不自在一样，他低着头，脸颊埋进阴影里，开始动手解自己的裤子。  
“就是那样。”吉恩听见自己咽了一口口水，实在是太大声了，在寂静的寝室里被无限放大，他立刻觉得不好意思起来，当尼诺完全扒下自己的裤子的时候，吉恩恰到好处的把眼神投向休息室四周。

他发现了凳子上有好几个包裹。

谢天谢地，他终于找着个可以转移注意力的玩意儿了。“那些是什么？”他问道，走到那些花花绿绿的包装盒跟前。  
“不知道，”尼诺回答说，他的目光也被这些好看的包裹吸引了，他走到吉恩后面，越过他的肩膀头看着。  
是一些提前祝福圣诞的包裹。吉恩挑了其中一盒拿起来，那是一个长方形的盒子，摸上去里头似乎有块状儿的小东西，他把它拿起来摇了摇，又放到耳边听了听，里面传来“哒啦哒啦”的声响。  
“是什么？”尼诺在吉恩的耳边问道，他的头发仍是潮湿的，带着水汽，有水珠不经意地滴落在吉恩颈窝那里，吉恩觉得那片肌肤感到冰冰凉凉的，可他的心里却像是被人用火苗撩了一下。尼诺洗发水的味道很好闻，带着松林的气息，仿佛让人置身于雪后的林场。吉恩发觉自己很眷恋这样的气息，可他的心跳动地像要冲破胸膛一样，他不自在地挪了挪身子，哑声说道，“打开看看吧。”  
他和尼诺把包裹上的绳子解开，俩人之间的距离挨得很近，彼此的鼻尖儿几乎都要相触，好像下一个瞬间就要拥抱着接吻一样。想什么呢！吉恩把脑子里的这种荒唐念头甩出去，强迫自己专心致志地盯着手上的包裹研究起来。

这是一盒小点心，里头整整齐齐地码着样式各异的小饼干、巧克力，每一个都看起来诱人极了。  
“是萝塔送的吗？”尼诺问道。  
“不是，我打包票她不可能弄的这么好。”吉恩把手里的包装盒翻来覆去地查看了一遍，没有找到署名，只从盒底翻出来一张小卡片，上面写着：“祝 吉恩·欧塔斯 圣诞快乐！”  
“看来是给你的，情圣。”尼诺不咸不淡地说了一句。“谁给你的？”  
“不知道…没署名，”吉恩有点儿窘迫，尼诺干嘛要事事往那方面想，他可不想当什么“情圣”，更何况他并不是。“想尝尝看吗？”吉恩问，他拿出来一块儿曲奇咬了一口，好吃极了，递给尼诺一块。  
“是不错。”他的好友也赞叹道。  
吉恩有点儿饿了，更别提尼诺，他打完魁地奇之后还没填过肚子，这几块儿好吃的小点心立刻俘获了他们的胃，两人马上分享起这盒圣诞礼物来。

这看上去像是个再正常不过的宿舍内部下午茶，但实际上，尼诺正不停地偷偷瞥着吉恩·欧塔斯。  
如果你自己有点儿脑子，尼诺在心里对自己骂道，你就不应该在这么快的搭理吉恩。  
刚才盥洗室的水还没冲刷够你的脑子吗，一个声音在他心里说，你自以为能够像平常一样和吉恩相处，但实际上你能够否认从刚才看见他的那一刻你就想把他上了吗？  
我没有。他反击着，却觉得自己的反击异常苍白无力，他当然能够做到和吉恩一切如常，事实上，装作对自己的朋友没什么歪歪念头这回事足以能够让他获得一枚荣誉勋章，这么多年以来，吉恩一丝一毫都没有发现过。  
现在可不一样了，那个声音又说，你的嫉妒心正在膨胀，以前没什么危险选项，但是现在，你的所有物正在遭受觊觎。如果你真的能够保持一切如常的话，那你为什么都不敢正眼瞧一下你的朋友？  
我当然敢！尼诺负气道，他觉得自己已经精神分裂了，竟然和身体里的另一个自己吵得不可开交，于是他猛地抬头望向吉恩，却发现他的朋友也正在看着他。

吉恩的半个脸颊都被壁炉熊熊的火光映红了，这给了尼诺不少便利，他可以更加清楚的来打量吉恩的五官，他湛蓝色的眸子很大，像是隐藏在阴影中的玻璃球，但现在在火光的映照下它们展现出了流光溢彩的模样。吉恩没想到尼诺突然抬起头，当他与自己朋友的目光触碰到一起的时候，他的脸不受控制地“腾”地发起热来，当他想要躲避目光的时候已经来不及了。  
“怎么了吗？”尼诺问，被好友这么看着又点儿  
让他心虚。  
“嗯…你的巧克力快化了。”吉恩胡乱掰扯了一个借口。  
“噢！”尼诺回过神来，他刚才自我抗争地太过激烈，寝室里的气温又有些过高，手里捏着的巧克力块儿渐渐变得软塌塌的，融化的巧克力顺着他的手指有要滴落在地面上的架势。  
“可别弄脏了啊。”吉恩这么说着，他看着尼诺指尖儿上沾着巧克力酱，突然感觉喉咙发紧，他是那么想尝一尝那上面的味道——肯定是无比甜蜜的。在壁炉温暖的火光下，吉恩·欧塔斯突然感到自己的朋友看起来有些不一样，整个人都变得更温柔、更温暖。他凑上前去，做出了一个连他自己也意想不到的动作，可他就是想那么干。  
他含住了尼诺的指尖儿。

吉恩·欧塔斯把他手里的巧克力包裹进口腔里，还伸出舌尖儿帮尼诺把指头上粘腻的棕色污迹舔干净了。尼诺感受到吉恩滚烫的、柔软的舌头滑过他的指腹，那又酥又麻的触觉自手指尖蔓延过他的四肢百骸，他浑身颤栗着，甚至忘了阻止吉恩。  
他的朋友舔干净之后就重新坐了回去，不过在那之前，吉恩非常非常细致地吮吸了他的指尖，甚至在退出的时候还发出湿哒哒地“啵”的一声，“太甜了，”吉恩评价道，“不过是酒芯的。”  
尼诺像是被施了石化咒似的坐在地上。宿舍里温度很高，不，应该是太高了，让他的脑袋不大清醒，手心里也渗出了汗，他的手指上还残留着吉恩的唾液，而吉恩仍坐在他对面吃着巧克力，他的嘴巴被塞的鼓鼓的，嘴唇湿润，嘴角上还挂着食物的残渣。  
尼诺发现在自己可耻的硬了。  
“你的嘴角那儿有点儿巧克力渍。”他说道，手指轻轻拂过吉恩的嘴角，他触碰到吉恩的肌肤，甚至想一辈子都不要撤回手。“是吗？”吉恩不在意地问，“我自己看不见，你帮我弄掉吧。”  
“我…”尼诺几乎已经怀疑谁施了异形咒或者喝了复方汤剂来假扮吉恩了，那么他现在就不应该还沉溺于这种和“假”吉恩甜腻的气氛里，而是应该马上掐住他的脖子，逼问他有关于“真正”吉恩的下落，必要的时候再加上一个钻心剜骨咒。  
可他没那么做，他甚至都没拒绝吉恩，恰恰相反，他靠得离吉恩更近了些，手再次抚上吉恩的唇角，他装作自己的全部精力都放在那一小块儿污渍上面，而不是为了吉恩轻轻的吐息，以及他稍微扬一扬头就可以亲吻到吉恩的角度而分神。  
当尼诺指腹轻轻摩挲过吉恩那块儿带有污渍的领域———那儿只有一点点儿巧克力，一切已经就开始不受控制了。尼诺自然地把自己的大拇指放在嘴里，确实有点儿太甜了。他鬼使神差地把自己的拇指拿出来，又放到吉恩的嘴边儿，这次，他拿着自己湿漉漉的手指按上了吉恩的嘴唇。  
吉恩的嘴唇很柔软，比他想象的要更为柔软些，尼诺不甘心地在那上面摩挲着，抚摸着吉恩饱满的嘴唇，在它上面全部都附上盈盈水光，充斥着他的痕迹。吉恩乖顺地任他这么做着，甚至微微张开了嘴。

尼诺的下身在裤裆里不安分地跳动了一下，他像突然被唤回了神识，匆忙把手撤开，他气恼地一看自己的下身———那已经完全勃起了，即使他穿着宽松的睡裤，也可以看到那里凸起的形状。  
突然失去了嘴唇上的压力，吉恩有点儿疑惑，他不自觉地向前挺了挺身子，想要寻求刚才舒适的触摸。  
“尼诺？”他问。“你弄干净了吗？”  
“嗯。”尼诺回答道，他的嗓音沙哑，似乎在压抑着什么东西。  
“喔。”弄干净了。不知道为什么吉恩觉得有点儿遗憾，他看向尼诺———他仍然还裸着上身，不过比那更夺人眼球的是……  
噢。亲眼看见尼诺在勃起确实是挺让人尴尬的，吉恩的脸飞速红到了耳朵根，而且有点儿发烫了，他现在又有一个回避的理由了，可尼诺的表情看起来相当痛苦。  
于是他说,“嗯…你想让我帮你弄弄吗？”话一出口连他自己都吓了一跳，这太直接了，根本不怎么像他，但是他就是简简单单的把脑海里突然蹦出来的念头说出口而已。  
尼诺目瞪口呆，他没想到吉恩竟然会好心帮助到这儿份上（这真的是什么帮助吗？），或者说这只是一句吉恩的俏皮话，天哪，他从来不知道，自己的好友，吉恩·欧塔斯竟然这么幽默，可吉恩的表情真挚，语调真诚，完全没有一点点儿开玩笑的意味。他已经组织不出来什么语言了。

“怎么了尼诺，你不想吗？”吉恩继续问道，他的脸颊染上了艳色（一定是寝室的气温太高了），他像是研究什么新奇课题似的认真地看着尼诺。  
“不想”？他当然想了，想到下身都要发痛的地步了。尼诺一直自诩有坚硬如铁的自制力，但是此刻，坚硬如铁的只是他的老二罢了。理智地回答当然是“不！”“不需要”“谢谢，不必”，但是他的舌头已经先于他的大脑了，鬼使神差地，他说“行啊。”  
太惊悚了，太疯狂了，疯狂程度简直超过利利乌姆和格罗苏拉———这个学校里最水火不容的两个教授，手拉着手一起享受着浓情下午茶。

吉恩看起来有点儿羞涩，但毫不迟疑，他试探着把手伸向尼诺的裤裆，那儿立刻急不可耐地又弹跳了一下。  
“没耐性的家伙。”尼诺自我抱怨着，但说真的，这可是吉恩，他就算定力再好也不可能拒绝吉恩的好意，吉恩的手扯下了他的裤子，伸进去握住了他的老二。  
“哦…”他俩同时发出了一声叹息，吉恩的手是温热而又柔软的，不过相较于尼诺那根滚烫的棍子来说，就有点儿算是冰凉的了，吉恩干燥的掌心贴着他，给他上上下下地撸动着。  
“怎么样？”他问，“你有没有稍稍舒服些？”  
“嗯…”尼诺喘着粗气，老实说，并不怎么样，吉恩的这几下套弄几乎只相当于隔靴搔痒，根本起不到什么实质性的作用，可是单单是吉恩在帮他纾解欲望这回事已经足够让尼诺把梅林的内裤都赞美个遍了，于是他说“还不错。”  
吉恩像是受到了极大的鼓舞似的，他的手指紧紧地贴在尼诺的老二上，“可是…我觉得这好像没什么用…”他苦恼地说着，尼诺那儿没有任何低头的架势。  
“不…”尼诺说，“你不知道有多么有用…我能抱抱你吗？”他试探着问道。  
吉恩坐的靠他近了些，算是某种应允，尼诺一把把他抱在了怀里，吉恩有点儿瘦了，骨头硌得他生疼。  
“你别抱这么紧…”吉恩抱怨道，“我都没办法帮你弄了…”  
尼诺没回答他，他把吉恩宽大的巫师袍解开，手伸进吉恩的衬衫里面摸索着，他的手指划过吉恩背部的凹陷，“真是神奇啊…”他赞叹着，感受着他的指尖划过而让吉恩的脊椎一节一节慢慢清晰地体现出来，他继续抚摸着吉恩光滑紧致的肌肤，手逐渐掠过吉恩的肩胛骨。  
“啊…”吉恩在他的怀抱里轻轻瑟缩着，尼诺把自己的身子送上前，屁股轻轻擦过吉恩的两腿间，他惊喜的发现吉恩的那里也硬着。

你在做什么？他心里那个恼人的声音又响起来了，可尼诺已经无暇思考了，就算他俩都被施了恶咒也好，他也管不了那么多了，无论如何，他是绝没有不继续做下去这个选项的。  
“我能…”他的问句还没说出口，吉恩就蛮横的把尼诺的手放在他的下身，尼诺伸进去握住，他感受着吉恩下身的弹动，像是一只刚刚赋有了生命的雏鸟。  
“天哪…吉恩…”他们俩的下身互相磨蹭着，尼诺一手搂着吉恩将他更加贴近自己，一手的手指插进吉恩柔顺的头发里，吉恩狠狠地环抱着他的脖子，闭着眼在他的颈窝里磨蹭着。尼诺感受着他细密的睫毛轻轻刮蹭过他的肌肤，他的心脏扑通扑通直跳起来。  
吉恩凑上来吻他，用舌尖仔细描摹着他嘴唇的形状，一只手仍在给他轻轻撸动着，尼诺再也受不了了。

他粗暴地抓起吉恩的手，让他不留一丝缝隙的握住那粗大的东西，它在吉恩手里跳了跳，吉恩像抓到热铁块儿一样想要松开。  
但尼诺不许，他的双手狠狠地钳制住吉恩，不让他有一丝一毫离开的可能，尼诺忍不住前后抽送起腰来。  
吉恩在他怀里轻轻的颤抖着，一半是因为羞愧，一半又是因为愉悦的快感，吉恩被尼诺压得死死的，尼诺在他手上疯狂的抽动着，他自己的也被尼诺紧紧握在手里，他不自觉地向后仰起脖颈，像是溺水的人那样，露出他形状美好的喉结。

尼诺毫不留情地重重咬了他一口。

“别…尼诺…”吉恩哀求道。

尼诺充耳不闻，他把吉恩的头按向自己，感受着吉恩灼热的鼻息、滚烫的鼻息喷在他的脖子间，让他的那一块肌肤都变的潮呼呼的，带有吉恩的味道。

快了，尼诺感觉到了，一股热流涌向了他的下身，脑袋里仿佛炸开了一道白光，他开始发出急速地喘息声，吉恩似乎已经没什么力气了，他的头低垂着，紧紧闭着眼睛，只有手还在无意识地撸动着。

“吉恩！”尼诺在吉恩耳边大声喊叫起来，他凑到好友的耳边，用牙齿折磨它们、肆虐它们，想要让吉恩的注意力再转移到他身上，睁开眼睛看着他。  
吉恩睁开眼，眼神涣散，他的额前的头发已经被汗水濡湿了，脸颊绯红，像是肌肤突然全部到达了沸点，他看着尼诺，无意识的张开嘴，溢出了几声呻吟。

尼诺的大脑中顿时好像有好几百封咆哮信在冲他嘶吼，他全身的血液、全身的肌肉、全身的骨骼都洋溢着幸福的、兴奋的情绪，他只感觉仿佛身处天堂，他抽搐着在吉恩的手中释放了出来。  
吉恩同样高潮了，尼诺滚烫的精液射在他的皮肤上，他全身泛起了情欲的薄红，原本的肤色此刻就看起来像是鲜美可口的草莓奶油，他的老二在尼诺手里淌着精，尼诺满心喜爱的凑过去，亲吻它们。  
他们俩彼此拥抱着，身上每一个毛细孔都往外渗着汗水，浑身上下都黏糊糊的，可他俩谁都没有去管这些，只是紧紧的拥抱着，互相抵着对方的颈窝喘息。

 

“我们为什么不能进去———”  
外头有人大嚷。  
“你们当然可以，只不过口令不对……”  
“我们怎么会知道你突然改了口令！”  
“口令不对就不能进，你们是第一天来霍格沃茨吗？”  
有人回来了，不过被胖夫人堵在门外，尼诺迷迷瞪瞪地想着，他的手仍环在吉恩的腰上，他的朋友累极了，仍然不愿意睁开眼睛，他像是有点儿冷似的，不断渴求着尼诺胸膛的温度。“别给他们开门…”吉恩说道，“让他们自己进来，反正也要不了多久…我们还可以一起在这儿躺一会儿。”  
是的，躺一会儿，在这儿，和吉恩一起……尼诺惬意地想着，和吉恩…吉恩？！  
好像有一桶冷水从他的头上毫不留情地浇下，逼着他从毛细管儿外渗出寒意。他和吉恩…刚才，在这儿，在格兰芬多公共休息室的地毯上，互相撸管，外头是他们的室友，当他们进来后将会看到一片狼籍……不，这些并不是最重要的，最重要的、最重要的是他竟然和他最好的朋友做了这档子疯狂的事。  
“吉恩，”他听到自己说道，“我们……我们这只是一次互相帮助对吗？”

 

（五）  
“互相帮助？你为什么这么觉得？”吉恩支起身子来，他的声音干巴巴的，像是在生气。  
“‘要我帮你吗’不是你的原话吗？”  
“嗯，”吉恩沉吟了一声，他把脸埋在手掌心里一会儿，开始在地毯上摸索着自己的裤子，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不……怎么会……不对，我不是单单指这件事，我是指……”尼诺觉得自己的舌头都要打结了，他怎么会不喜欢呢，他可是喜欢吉恩喜欢的不得了啊。  
“那不就得了，”吉恩耸了一下肩膀，他双手支撑着地板，朝尼诺的方向凑过去，他今天有点儿特别渴望和尼诺亲近。  
“可是……”尼诺望着吉恩近在咫尺的脸颊，他的理智即将出逃，“那……莫芙主席怎么办呢？”  
“莫芙主席？”吉恩疑惑着，“关莫芙主席什么事呢？”  
“你们不是……不是……”尼诺踌躇着，“你不是喜欢她吗？”他不应该这么直白地问出来的，可他的嘴巴今天尤其地不受他的控制，就那么脱口而出了。  
“谁说的，”吉恩问，“我喜欢谁你还看不明白吗？我要是不喜欢的话……”他的眼睛快速地朝尼诺下面瞟了一眼，“我能……”他的脸迅速地红了，“快把衣服穿上！”他把尼诺的衣服“啪”地扔到他的胸膛上。  
天哪。尼诺几乎已经怀疑自己在做梦了，但他宁可相信这是真的，他还没那么好的脑子和那么大的胆子能够在梦中脑补出吉恩在对他的说出这种话，这简直是一记直球，把他砸的晕头转向，他拿手狠狠箍住吉恩的肩膀，强迫他的好友抬起他的脸来看他。  
“你是说真的吗？”  
吉恩看着尼诺像只大型犬一样突然凑到他的跟前，笑嘻嘻地捧着他的脸颊，“你能看出来我在说谎吗？”他的好友这样可真让他吃不消，他曾称赞尼诺像是一匹孤狼，现在看来他似乎搞错了种类，尼诺原来是一只大型犬。  
“那可说不好，我得检查检查，万一你是别人假扮的……”尼诺蹭到吉恩的脸颊上，一开始吉恩还嫌恶地往后退，不想再在脸上弄上更多的口水了，可是尼诺步步紧逼，逼得他不得不缴械投降，他打心底里渴望和尼诺亲近，今天不知道怎么了，好像有人把他情感的阀门打开了，他任凭心中喜悦的情绪洗刷过他的全身，他和尼诺的牙齿紧紧相撞，甚至发出了磕碰的声音，尼诺含住了他的嘴唇，吸吮了一会儿，又趁机把舌头伸进吉恩的口腔里，仔仔细细地剐蹭着吉恩柔软温暖的口腔内壁，“我真高兴……”尼诺说，他抱紧了吉恩。  
在刚刚之前，吉恩还是他最好的朋友，他向往的对象，他还为吉恩与莫芙的过分亲近而生了一早上的闷气，没想到现在他们俩竟然已经互相拥抱着接吻了，而且吉恩还亲口对他说了“喜欢”，这一切都太快了，简直不可思议。  
但他没再多做纠结，心底的那一点点儿异样感马上融化在了他和吉恩一个又一个吻里。跟喜欢的对象接吻，这没什么不对的。

他们两个人又抱着互相啃咬了一会儿，突然吉恩说，“你不觉得外头的嘈杂声更大了吗？”  
“嗯……”尼诺懒懒地回应道，恋恋不舍地从吉恩的嘴唇上离开，它现在已经被折磨的发红了，而且还泛着诱人的水光，“没想到他们还没被放进来。”  
他抽出魔杖来念了一句“恢复如初”，寝室立马变得整洁如新，好像他们俩刚才根本没在地毯上交缠一样。  
“多亏了胖夫人。”吉恩说。  
“是啊，多亏她。”尼诺赞同道，他从刚刚的点心盒里又叼出来一块儿巧克力曲奇喂到吉恩嘴边，“去给他们开门？”  
吉恩笑着点了点头。

 

“感谢梅林！”桑德派帕一进来就大声感叹道，“那副画在发什么神经？”  
“尼诺说她恋爱了。”  
丹林立刻换上了一副吃了耳屎口味怪味豆的神情。  
“画像也能恋爱？不过说真的，你们俩一直在寝室里？”  
“是啊。”吉恩回答道。  
“那你们现在才给我们开门？”桑德派帕不赞同地问道，“格兰芬多箴言就是这么教导你们的吗？同寝室的互相关照之情呢？你们太让我失望了！”他开始立刻长篇大论起来，分条列述地指责了吉恩和尼诺的行径是多么的令他伤心，他和丹林是饱受了多么大的摧残，最后还牵扯到了格罗苏拉院长是绝不会希望看到这一幕的。  
“得了吧，”丹林反击说，“格罗苏拉教授才不会烦心这一套。”  
桑德派帕立刻涨红了脸，“你竟然敢回击我？”  
“为什么不能？你今天早上还说格罗苏拉教授晚上睡觉的时候打呼噜。”  
“我没那么说过！再说了，格罗苏拉教授睡觉的时候为什么不能打呼噜呢，我可是和他来自一个区，没有人比我更了解洛克斯人！”  
于是他和丹林就格罗苏拉教授晚上睡觉会不会打呼噜这个问题又打了起来。  
“我说……”吉恩在他们身后喊道，“我们只是午睡过头了。”  
可根本没有人再听他的辩驳了。  
“午睡，”尼诺笑着在吉恩耳边说，他伸手掐了吉恩的腰一下，“借口找得不错嘛。”

 

“说起来！”桑德派帕突然转过头来，他的辫子还被丹林揪着，吉恩急急忙忙拍掉了尼诺的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“据说有学生私炼魔药。整个学校都查的很紧。”  
“是吗？”尼诺心不在焉地问道，他只顾着在阴影里对吉恩上下其手，偷偷地伸进吉恩宽大的袍子里，专心致志地描绘好友骨骼的形状。  
“是什么样的药呢？或许只是想在魔药课上拿个好分数。”  
“爱情魔药。”这回是吉恩回答的。  
“喔。”原来是爱情魔药。尼诺不想管这些事，他一门心思都扑在吉恩形状美好的肩胛骨上，他用指腹细细摩挲着，想象着他们因他的碰触而染上潮红。  
“所以要小心啊。”丹林搭话了，“我和桑德今天还看到有人爱上了他的猫头鹰，天哪…那只猫头鹰一直在啄他的嘴巴，派因医生问他的时候，他说‘他的猫头鹰是他寻觅了很久的伴侣，而且根本不相信自己受到了魔药的影响’。”  
喔，那可真够惨的。

 

那天稍晚些时候，尼诺和吉恩都黏在一起，如果在外人眼里，他们俩的关系和平常看上去没什么不同，毕竟他们从前就一直形影不离。但现在，他们俩的手在宽大袖子的掩饰下轻轻拉着，只有尼诺和吉恩知道，所有一切其实已经全都改变了。  
“下次魁地奇训练你来吗？”  
“当然，我可是找球手。”吉恩从尼诺的盘子里插起一块儿苹果蛋糕来，“今天的甜品竟然换新花样了。”  
尼诺看向吉恩，他的嘴角挂着淡奶油，让他不禁又联想到了刚才，要求尼诺为他清理嘴上污渍的吉恩，但餐厅里人太多了，他还不至于在众目睽睽下做多么出格的举动，于是他只能遗憾地说，“你嘴边儿有奶油。”  
“是吗？”吉恩伸出舌头飞快地舔了舔，尼诺觉得很可惜，他根本来不及看清吉恩的动作，他好友可爱的舌头已经把奶油舔干净了。  
“说起来，”吉恩漫不经心地说道，“你晚上愿不愿意和我去个地方？”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。  
当他露出这种表情的时候，尼诺知道了，这将意味着吉恩很可能要领着他违反十几条校规，“这样好吗，我的级长？”  
“唔，”吉恩又插了一块儿蛋糕放到自己的盘子里，“下不为例嘛。”

 

很多不熟悉吉恩·欧塔斯的人，都时常怀疑他并不属于格兰芬多。格兰芬多出其不意，渴望冒险，从不循规蹈矩，而吉恩一向自律严谨，谁都知道这位级长大人连冒险的边儿都不会摸一下。但事实是，分院帽千百年来从未走过眼。

“噢，一个大难题。”分院帽在吉恩头上咂巴着嘴说，“这么多年来，让我越来越难抉择的孩子越来越多了。”它在吉恩的头上沉吟了好一会儿，甚至让人以为它都要快睡着了。  
“不好意思，分院帽先生，”吉恩试探地问道，“我的头顶很舒服吗？”  
“哈！”分院帽大笑了一声，“确实不赖，只是抉择的时间有点儿长……恪守秩序，拉文克劳是个不错的选择；哦，心地也不坏而且你还喜欢小甜饼？这样看的话赫奇帕奇也不失为一个好的选择，再不然的话就是斯莱特林…你很有头脑，就算是在斯莱特林你也会有很出色的成绩……这么来看的话，似乎只有格兰芬多不是一个很适合你的选择。要不然你说说看，你想被我分到哪呢？”  
“哪都行…”吉恩想着，他头一次被一个帽子询问意愿，他在凳子上待的时间也太长了，所有人的目光都朝他看过来，尼诺递给他一个安心的微笑。  
吉恩也跟着笑了起来。  
“啊，有了！”分院帽突然欢快地叫起来，“既然其余的选项都如此纠结，那么我们何必要走寻常路呢？最不适合的就是最适合的，好吧…吉恩·欧塔斯———格兰芬多！”

 

格兰芬多的探险家——吉恩和尼诺披着隐形衣在霍格沃茨黑黢黢的走廊里移动着，四周静悄悄地，仿佛整个城堡都陷入了熟睡，吉恩借着魔杖前端微小的光芒打探前头的路。  
“没人吗？”尼诺在他耳边问道。两个人躲在隐形衣里实在是太不方便了，尼诺太高，隐形衣又不够大，他们俩只能前胸贴后背地那么挪动着，在狭小的空间里交换彼此的吐息。突然，尼诺伸手捏了一下吉恩的手心。  
“有人来了，”他贴近吉恩的耳边说，示意吉恩把魔杖上的灯光弄灭。  
这么晚了，还会是谁呢？尼诺把吉恩拉到一侧的墙壁上，用手臂护住吉恩，从袖子里抽出魔杖来。  
脚步声越来越近，而且有径直走向他们这边的趋势。尼诺和吉恩透过隐形衣观察着外面的动静。  
原来是利利乌姆。今晚是斯莱特林院长的巡查。  
和一般的巫师不同，利利乌姆对白色的长袍和黄色金属的饰品有着更多的偏爱，而且和一般的斯莱特林也不同，他似乎是一个特别和善可亲的角色，即使在别的学院中也有非常多的拥簇者。  
他在距离尼诺和吉恩一米的地方停下了，黑色的眼眸正盯着他俩，两个格兰芬多甚至以为他能够看穿隐形衣，下一秒就能把他们俩从这件斗篷里揪出来。  
但谢天谢地的是，他什么也没做，他只是在他俩面前停顿了一会儿，又匆匆走开了。  
“他可真够吓人的。”尼诺说，“我不觉得他比任何一个院长好对付。他发现我们了吗？”  
“我想是…没有，”吉恩如实回答道，他望着利利乌姆远去的背影，看他闪身进了一个房间———那是派因医生的办公室，“他没理由能够看穿隐形衣。”  
尼诺耸了耸肩膀，“那快走吧吉恩，我们要到八层去呢。”

 

（六）  
当尼诺站在一面光滑的墙壁前头的时候，他才意识到———他们已经到了目的地了。  
他还紧紧牵着吉恩的手，在躲避了利利乌姆之后他们俩就一直保持着这种紧密相连的姿势，吉恩的掌心柔软，因为和尼诺久握的缘故而凉凉的、汗津津的，尼诺感受着他们两个人的掌纹互相贴合，或许，将要融汇在一起，正如一条河流的两条分支融入归宿。

“你确定这个地方有一扇门？”尼诺盯着这面光滑的墙壁怀疑地说道，他回头看了看身后的破旧挂毯，为它恶俗的图案皱了皱眉———巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴，“我到觉得那面墙更有可能些。”

“闭嘴。”吉恩对他说，他从那件好像流动着的斗篷里钻出来，“我确定你是没有看过《霍格沃茨———一段校史》，有求必应屋，在无数个重要的场合都发挥着关键作用。”

“好吧。”尼诺投降似的叹了口气，如果吉恩真的固执起来的话，没有谁能够说服他，“说不定它真的毁了呢，你知道，就在那次大战之后，消失了。”

“那只是其中的一间屋子。”吉恩·欧塔斯确定的说，他已经掏出魔杖来开始暗暗地对墙面施显形咒了。  
尼诺在他的背后耸了耸肩，开始在后面的走廊里踱起步子来。有求必应屋，他暗暗地想着，如果给他选择的话，他如今什么也不需要，他的目光落在他好友的身上，只要和吉恩在一块儿就行。  
当他第三次转到那面墙的拐角处的时候，他感到地面出现了一丝细微地颤动，“打开了！”吉恩突然惊喜地说道，他朝尼诺快速地摆了摆手，“显形咒起作用了？”尼诺不可思议地问道，“或许吧，”吉恩说，“不管怎么样，我们先进去看看。”

有求必应屋看起来就像是一间破旧不用的大教室，四周空荡荡的，正中间有一面非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，金色边框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑，顶部刻了一行复杂的花体字，有点儿被灰尘模糊了。  
尼诺站到镜子面前，它似乎在这间屋子里待了有些年头了，映出来的镜像也不是很清晰，迷迷蒙蒙地像是隔了一层雾，他看向镜子，所呈现出来的东西令他吃惊———

他匆匆忙忙地朝身后望了一眼，他的身后空荡荡的，有求必应屋和任何一间空荡荡的大教室一样，月光从天窗倾泻下来，在空气里投下一道光柱，能够从中看到无序飞舞的灰尘，而吉恩，吉恩正在四处打量屋子。

尼诺又把头转了回去，那是一番完全不同的景象。  
镜子里展现出来的是吉恩在巴登的家，时间大概是在感恩节，桌子上正摆着一只烤得火候正好的火鸡，他、吉恩还有萝塔正围坐在桌子前面。  
一开始，他以为这是面可以窥探记忆的镜子，展现了某一个他同欧塔斯兄妹在一起的瞬间，但马上他发现了差错，镜子里所展现地并非过往——他和吉恩看起来都不算年轻了，至少有二十多岁，而萝塔则穿着霍格沃茨的校服，看上去有七年级，比他们现在的年纪更大，正在向尼诺和吉恩展示她的守护神——一只银白色的天鹅，那家伙正伸长了脖颈在屋子里挥舞着翅膀，可惜似乎没有足够的空间让它施展高超的飞行技巧，它不满地发出“咯噜”的叫声，逗得他们三个人都哈哈大笑起来。尼诺的视线下移，落在他和吉恩相互交叠的手上，他偏到吉恩的耳侧，落下一个吻来，这是他能够设想的，最完满的未来。或许，他隐秘地希冀着——这是否是对未来的预言，这是一面可以窥探未来的魔镜，尼诺已经有点儿盯得入迷了……

“你在看什么，尼诺？”吉恩突然凑了过来，尼诺回过神来，下意识地想要去捂吉恩的眼睛——如果他也看的是相同的场景的话，其实还真是挺难为情的。

可是已经太迟了，吉恩的声音消失了，他的瞳孔张大了，像是第一次看见霍格沃茨的城堡那样，他死死地盯着那面镜子，像是想要从上头看出个洞来，尼诺紧张起来，他觉得吉恩有点儿严肃过头了。

“你也看见了吗？”吉恩声音颤抖着问他。  
“什——”尼诺刚想转头问道，可是他的手背上突然传来了温热的触感，炸裂在他的皮肤上，尼诺猛得抬头。  
刚才那该是吉恩的泪水。  
“我的父母——”他的好友肩膀抖动着，转过脸来，“你也看到了是吗，尼诺？”他的脸颊仍有一半湮没在黑暗里，另一半脸颊暴露在冷白色的月光下——上面没有泪痕。

吉恩的父母在欧塔斯兄妹幼年的时候死于一场意外，吉恩一向对父母的事情绝口不提，甚至连尼诺，也一次都没有看过他的眼泪，那个时候——尼诺回忆着，幼年的吉恩背挺的直直的，好像一绷就断似的，反而显得憔悴极了，让人心痛，甚至有点儿狼狈，但是他始终一言不发，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，变成一条冷硬的细线，但是今天——

“我看见了。”吉恩说，就在镜子里，“你看，他们现在还在这儿……”他的眼中不仅仅只是悲痛了，还蕴含着某种向往，他看见自己的父母就站在自己的身边，露出他所见过的最温柔的笑容，而他的手就紧紧握在父母的手心里——那儿本该应该有温热的触感。

吉恩·欧塔斯低头望向自己的双手，那儿空无一物。

“吉恩……”尼诺在他耳边叹息似的说着，他扳着吉恩的肩膀，强迫他的好友转过头来面对着他，“别看了……”  
他不知道吉恩究竟在镜子里看见了什么，他本以为这或许是一面可以带来好运的魔镜，但如果它令吉恩心痛的话……  
尼诺最终还是伸出手，捂住了吉恩的眼睛。

吉恩沉默地把尼诺的手拿开，捧住了尼诺的脸，他们的嘴巴立刻磕碰在了一起，如此的渴求和急迫，就像是受到了夺魂咒的牵引一样,其他的一切都从他们俩的脑袋里都剔除了,悲伤也好，叹息也好，只剩下发烫、发热的触感,尼诺细细碾磨着吉恩的嘴唇,感觉怎么样碰触都不够,他以前从不知道亲吻的感觉可以让人上瘾，但吉恩的嘴上就好像抹了奶油一样甜腻——吉恩和他经常分享的蛋糕上面的那种奶油。  
吉恩的一只手插在尼诺的头发里，另一只手急切地扒拉着尼诺烦人的衣服，把他的领带和衬衣都扯得凌乱不堪。  
“你为什么……”吉恩烦躁地说，“穿得这么乱七八糟……”  
尼诺好笑地看着他，看着吉恩罕见地不耐烦的表情觉得可爱极了，他凑过去，用亲吻来安抚吉恩的情绪，他们的嘴唇立刻又一次贴到了一起，就好像它们俩是生来就要粘在一起似的，在公共休息室的那一次根本就是望梅止渴罢了。  
“你忘记你是个巫师了？”尼诺好笑地看着他，  
他抽出魔杖来，对吉恩和自己的衣物说了句“速速消失”，那些恼人的，困扰他们的禁锢就好像从空气中蒸发了一样，他们重新抱在了一起，肌肤贴合在一起，彼此不留空隙。  
尼诺感觉自己浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，他紧紧地压着吉恩，像是一只狮子狠狠地压住一只瞪羚那样，吉恩白皙的皮肤暴露在空气里，甚至可以看清楚其下青色的细小血管。  
尼诺凑上前去，用粗糙的舌苔轻轻剐蹭过吉恩的喉结，吉恩天鹅似的美丽的脖颈就比刚才仰得更厉害了。  
吉恩伸出手来笼住了尼诺的老二，隔着他的内裤轻轻抚摸着，衣物的摩擦让尼诺溢出一声呻吟。  
“别磨蹭了，吉恩”他在好友的耳边诱哄着，伸手把吉恩的手急躁地按在自己的那上面，指挥着他把内裤扒下来。  
他的老二立刻急不可耐地弹跳了出来，那个地方早就硬的发疼了，他拎起吉恩的一条腿来，让它搭在自己的臂弯上，一只手扯下了吉恩的底裤，让它歪歪斜斜地挂在吉恩的脚踝上，吉恩的性器已经发红，从顶端渗出了透明的黏液。  
他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，尼诺低下头，伸出手摸了一把吉恩的老二。  
吉恩呻吟了一声，“舒服吗？”尼诺凑到他的耳边问到，他灼热的气息喷在吉恩的耳侧，逗得吉恩微微偏过了头，露出一个迷乱的笑容来。“痒……别弄”“是吗？”尼诺露出了幼稚笑容，“可我偏想弄……”他把吉恩那个想要让人拆吃入腹笑容吞进嘴里，又伸出手指——上头还残留着吉恩自己的黏液，粗鲁的搅动着吉恩的口腔，吉恩柔软的舌头仔仔细细的舔舐着他，他能听到他的手指和吉恩的舌头互相纠缠、唾液在喉咙眼不断地被吞咽的声音，那声音让尼诺觉得兴致勃发。

当他觉得自己的手指湿润得差不多了的时候，他把它们从吉恩的嘴里抽出来，紧接着抵在吉恩已经有点儿湿润的小穴上，他用指尖在那四周轻轻的刮擦了一会儿，就毫不留情地伸进一根手指进去。  
“唔——”吉恩溢出了一声呻吟，他的脚尖绷紧了，然后还没等他反应过来的时候，尼诺已经伸进了第二根手指了。  
他的肠壁被尼诺不留情面的捅开，尼诺的手指在他温暖的身体里刺探着，他一面抽插着，一面不忘把嘴唇狠狠地印在吉恩的脖子和锁骨上。  
吉恩的腿自然而然地缠上了他的腰，像是某种邀请一般的，尼诺狠狠地插了进去。  
吉恩发出了一声短促的尖叫，他死死抓住了尼诺的胳膊，像是触电般的哆嗦了一下。  
尼诺抱紧他的腰，开始了抽插，吉恩被他的顶的向后仰去，但尼诺一把捞住了他，抓着他的肩膀，不让他离开，把他狠狠地按在自己身上。  
吉恩的双腿张得更开，身上泛着潮红，无助的在尼诺的身下呻吟着，似乎在渴求着更多的撞击和抽插。他这幅样子，尼诺想着，将只属于他一个人。  
他俯下身去亲吻吉恩的锁骨和胸膛，在那上头留下一连串的殷红痕迹，吉恩的乳头被他咬的泛着水红色，就像是被等待采撷的樱桃一样，让人想要大块朵颐一番。  
尼诺伸手摸了一下他和吉恩紧密相连的地方，那块儿已经湿的厉害了，黏液顺着他们交合的地方流下来。  
尼诺向他的更深处顶去，吉恩难耐地扭动着自己的腰肢，他的屁股不断在尼诺下面磨蹭着。  
吉恩已经没什么力气了，他闭着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着生理泪水，呻吟从他无意识张开的口中溢了出来，那声音让尼诺觉得分外美妙，尼诺又更加使劲的猛操着他，吉恩粉红色的软肉随着他快速抽插而外翻了出来。  
吉恩的四肢不堪重负般的颤抖着，他此刻就好像浪尖上快要散架的小船，被尼诺抛上抛下，尼诺一面抽插着，一面大力的揉捏着吉恩的屁股，在他的上面留下红色的指痕。他听着他的棒子插在吉恩的身体里发出的淫靡的水声——总是一丝不乱的吉恩此刻正被他干的大张开腿，眼角发红，发丝凌乱，额前的头发被汗水濡湿了，此刻显得乱七八糟，在尼诺身下被玷污着，颤抖着交代在了尼诺的下腹上。  
吉恩浑身都在痉挛着，高潮的余韵绞得尼诺发痛，他感到自己的肌肤已几近沸点,尼诺看着这样的吉恩，满身都染着情欲潮红的吉恩。  
他高潮了——  
性爱的高潮将他们完全淹没，仿佛置身于一片令人窒息的温暖海洋里，尼诺感到他浑身上下的每一个毛细孔，每一根头发丝都外泛着喜悦，他和吉恩互相交换着喘息，快感湮没了他们，像是一个无法逃逸的黑洞般牵引着他们，他和吉恩都如坠其中。  
——吉恩仍紧紧地抱着他。

 

（七）  
周六到来之前霍格沃茨又下了两场大雪，白色的积雪和上了年纪的古堡青石相互映衬，显得整所学校沐浴在更加冷峻的氛围里。  
但尽管外表看上去肃穆冷淡，霍格沃茨的内里却又是另外一番景象，学校的走廊和大厅内无不挂着闪闪发亮的金色饰物，为周日的圣诞节做着准备。礼堂里安放了一株高大的冬青树，所有路过的老师抑或是学生都可以随意为其施一份饱含着美好愿景的装饰魔法——这让这棵树看上去愈发茂盛、青翠，连皮皮鬼都放弃了平时最爱干的捣蛋事业，连绕着这株美丽高大的树木转了好几个圈儿，整个学校都洋溢着节日的喜庆气息。

“该起来了，吉恩。”尼诺站在床边喊自己的好友，现在可能说是恋人更为妥当些，格兰芬多的公共休息室里只剩他们两个人了，剩下的室友不是堆在礼堂里享受家养小精灵制作的多一份的圣诞特许南瓜饼就是结伴骑着自己的飞天扫帚去外头飞一阵儿。他把手指碰向吉恩的脸颊，想要以此来唤醒他。  
吉恩睡着的时候紧紧的闭着双眼没有丝毫想要转醒的意思，如果仔细瞧地话还可以看见他眼皮下微微泛青的鲜血血管儿，他的嘴巴微微张着，呼气的样子像是一条可爱的小小金鱼。  
“睡美人……”尼诺不依不饶地继续闹他，拿这则麻瓜的童话故事揶揄吉恩，说真的有的时候麻瓜的想象力还真是丰富至极，被描述的那么无坚不摧的黑魔法竟然只需要一个什么真爱之吻就可以解决了，这让他们这些真正的巫师还如何自处呢？但尼诺看着吉恩微微颤动着的睫毛，发觉自己是真的想要吻他，他凑上前去，用自己的嘴唇在吉恩的耳廓边轻轻触碰着，末了还在那周围不断吹着气。  
金发的少年终于睁开了仍然睡意惺忪的双眼，他下意识地去拍打尼诺的手指，尼诺的手指冰冰凉凉的，能把他从沉闷的困倦中冻醒。吉恩挣扎着想要直起身子来，可他尝试了几次还是放任自己在温暖的被窝里耍着赖，他把身上的被子裹得再紧了些，“让我再睡一会儿，尼诺。”  
“你不想去霍格沃德了吗，吉恩？”  
霍格沃德，吉恩在听到这四个字的时候眼睛亮了一下，他的蓝色眼睛不再像是被雾气模糊着的了，而是像是澄净的天空，“今天已经是周六了吗，尼诺？”  
“嗯哼……”尼诺转而又把脸凑到吉恩的颈窝里，用鼻尖儿轻轻地蹭着他裸露出的一小块儿肌肤，随着尼诺的触碰，那儿也发生着小小变化，起了一圈儿小小的刺激性颗粒，吉恩在他的触碰而轻轻颤动着。  
尼诺自己其实也没想到，他本以为这个圣诞节和过往的那些没什么不同，放假之前的课一般总是尤为无聊，时间也过的特别慢，他会扳着手指头计算放假之前的日子，可今年时间竟然无知无觉地过去了，自从他和吉恩在一起了之后，时间总是不够用了似的，恨不得每一个小时都掰成两天来用，他总想和吉恩黏在一块儿。  
“你别蹭了……”吉恩迷迷蒙蒙地说着，“你的鼻尖儿太凉了。”  
“那你不应该让我变得温暖起来吗？”尼诺坏心眼儿地说到，他更加变本加厉地蹂躏着吉恩的肌肤，然后凑到吉恩的唇边去亲吻他的嘴角。  
“事先说好了，”吉恩说到，“我还没刷牙洗脸呢，肯定全是细菌什么的。”  
“别说这种乱恶心的话，”尼诺说到，“你简直就是破坏气氛的第一把好手，”可他一点儿也没有退开的意思，反而把自己的脸埋得更深了些，他深深地吸了一口气，早上的吉恩闻起来还是那么好闻，似乎洒满了冬日阳光的味道。  
“要不我们一起再睡一会儿吧？”吉恩如是邀请着。  
尼诺下意识的就想说“好”了，可这次完完全全拜他钢铁般的意志所赐，如果他给予了吉恩肯定的答案，那么他俩肯定不止是“再睡一会儿”了，整个周六绝对就会都搭在床上，今天的出游计划统统都不能成功了。  
“不行，”尼诺说，开始想要赞美自己的自制力，“快起来吧吉恩，要不然……”尼诺把自己的手伸到吉恩的被子里，虽然隔着一层衣物，但尼诺手心冰凉的触感还是传递到了吉恩的肌肤上，尼诺恶劣地笑了笑开始挠吉恩腰侧的痒痒肉。他深知哪个地方是吉恩的敏感地带，果不其然，使出了这一招之后，吉恩就只有嗷嗷求饶的份儿，“别闹我，尼诺。”吉恩由于还不是很清醒，口齿还有点儿不清楚，为他的嗓音平添了一份软糯的感觉，他咕哝着，一边又用自己的手去扒拉尼诺。但是尼诺可不会轻易放过他，他的力气比吉恩大很多，只需要一只手就能够抓住吉恩不怎么认真的反抗，他一面继续展开着攻势，一面继续不依不饶地叫吉恩起床。  
“好了好了，”吉恩说，他在床铺上扑腾着，想要弓起自己的身子来躲避尼诺，他身下的床铺也被弄得一团糟，“哈哈哈哈，你别弄了，尼诺，我现在就起来了。”金发的少年笑着求饶道，他的胸膛因为笑意还微微起伏着，尼诺止住了自己手上的动作，放任吉恩平躺在床上平稳自己的呼吸。  
他平常柔顺的金发现在看起来杂乱的不得了，尼诺忍不住伸出手去为吉恩抚平他调皮乱翘的发丝，他还是忍不住的低下头去和吉恩彼此黏糊了好一会儿，以至于他自己的衣领也被弄皱了，“看样子我也得重新整理整理衣服了，”他向吉恩抱怨着，嘴唇还蹂躏着好友脸颊上的一块儿肌肤。“那正好了，”吉恩说，“这下你也抱怨不了我什么了。”

 

霍格沃德村里早已塞满了观光客，吉恩和尼诺走在这个全英国唯一的纯巫师村落的街道上。时间正值中午，恰恰是人最多的时候，本来他们俩完全可以在城堡刚开门的那时候就到霍格沃德来，运气好的话还可以在村子里享受一顿早饭什么的，可是他俩早上在公共寝室浪费的时间太长了，等他们到礼堂的时候连大分量的南瓜馅饼儿也被解决的渣都不剩，他们俩没办法，只能吃了两块儿巧克力蛙充饥。  
雪已经停了，大部分的雪都被铲到了一旁，堆积到了路边儿，但风还挺大，时不时的吹息着，卷起了路边的积雪，雪花扑簌簌地落到他们的围巾上和衣袖上，有的还沾染到了他俩的头发丝儿上，但它们留存的时间都不久，几乎刚触到表面就立刻化为了湿润的水汽。

他们俩连续找了几个店逛了逛，穿着霍格沃茨校服的学生人群们尤为醒目——他们都是好容易能从霍格沃茨出来透透气儿，享受这短暂的假期，毕竟，过了圣诞节之后迎接他们的可不是什么通往寒假时光的霍格沃茨特快，而是令人难捱的考试。  
尼诺和吉恩走得很近，这可不怪他们俩，尼诺无辜地想着，平常在人多的地方，他俩还是很注意保持距离的，可是今天人实在太过了，逼得他们恨不得揉成一个人走才好，他们俩的手指时不时的碰触在一起，轻轻摩擦、互相撩拨着，尼诺很快就感受到自己手指的第二个指节那有些发烫了。所以到头来，他选择一把握住了吉恩的手指。  
吉恩的手在尼诺的手心里动了动，但他的面上却没什么表情，他装作毫无察觉的继续往前走，眼睛看上去像是在搜寻什么有意思的光景一样，但尼诺可没有放过他的好友微微泛红的耳尖——这让吉恩看起来特别可爱，像是白色的奶油上面点缀了小小一颗的新鲜草莓。但无论怎么说，吉恩没有推拒他，那实在是太好不过了。

经过帕笛芙夫人茶馆的时候出了一点儿小小的插曲，那家狭小的店面里依旧坐着满满的情侣，店主似乎更换了她店内的蕾丝装饰，通通变成了花样繁复的粉色式样，吉恩只是好奇地店内瞥了一眼，不知怎么的就有金色的天使从店内飞出来硬要往他的头上洒糖果，噼里啪啦地扔了他俩满头满脸。尼诺赶紧捏着吉恩的手腕逃离那个地方，帕蒂芙夫人似乎已经注意到他们俩了，如果要让她捉住可不好办，她最能无限度的打听一些八卦。

后来他们总算转到了三把扫帚酒馆里，这间霍格沃德最富盛名的店家依旧人生鼎沸，为了多容纳些顾客，稍微宽敞点儿的过道里都多加了几把凳子，尼诺和吉恩推门进了酒馆，随着门的颤动，门口的风铃就发出“呜呜啦啦”的欢迎调子。  
“想喝点儿什么？”店主罗斯莫塔女士穿过挤挤巴巴的空间，来到他俩面前，她已经有四十岁了，或者更为年纪大些，可从她的脸颊上却根本看不出时间留存下的太多痕迹，依旧风韵犹存。  
她满脸笑容地朝尼诺和吉恩打招呼，找来一把扫帚和一块儿抹布把窗边的一小块儿空间打扫干净，“店里实在太挤了，如果你们俩觉得可以的话坐这儿行吗？”  
“这已经够好了，夫人。”尼诺回答到，在霍格沃德找一个能坐下的空间已经特别不容易了，“就来两杯黄油啤酒吧。”  
正如来霍格沃德不能不来三把扫帚，来三把扫帚就不能不尝尝黄油啤酒，尼诺和吉恩俩人并肩坐在昏暗的酒馆里，橙黄色的酒液顺着杯沿儿满溢出来，吉恩低下头来喝了一大口，身上的疲乏立刻消走了大半。这东西很符合他的口味，两三口下去杯子里面却已经快要见底了。  
“又没人和你抢，”尼诺好笑地跟他说到，吉恩抬起头来，他的嘴巴上已经沾满了一圈儿“白胡子”，黄油啤酒的酒精度虽然很低，但是吉恩的眼角儿也有点儿发红。  
他往下扯了扯自己的领带，像只餍足的猫那样啜饮着，“可是真的很好喝啊。”  
“一会儿还去一趟蜂蜜公爵糖果店吗？”尼诺询问着，而吉恩已经又要了一杯黄油啤酒了。  
“嗯……”，吉恩心不在焉的回应着，似乎注意力已经完全被面前的好喝饮料吸引住了，“萝塔一直想要些吹宝泡泡糖，但是我觉得还是不要现在寄给她为好，我还不想回家的时候被蓝色的泡泡挤出家门。”  
尼诺耸耸肩正准备开口说些什么，但突然有人打断了他。  
“吉恩！哇！尼诺，你也在！今天来三把扫帚还真是赚到了！”一群赫奇帕奇的学生挤到了他们的桌子前面，是那群经常在一块的四人组女孩，尼诺对她们的印象特别深刻——因为她们每个人的发色都尤为的出挑。  
“你们俩在这儿喝酒吗？”那个蓝头发的女孩子首先开口了。“嗯，”吉恩温和地笑了笑，伸手挠了挠自己的后脑勺。  
“啊，不是“级长时刻”的吉恩果然看上去好相处很多呢！”绿色头发的高个儿女孩插嘴道，其余的人立刻七嘴八舌地附和道。  
“抱歉啦，”吉恩说，“职责所在嘛，不过说起来，我好像根本也管不到你们吧？”  
“气场啦，气场！”女孩子们抱怨着，接着开始和他们俩有一搭没一搭的聊起来。  
只有一个小姑娘看起来没那么活跃，她倒不是很热衷于搭话，而是站在其余的三个女孩子后面，尼诺对她有点儿印象，是叫艾达还是什么的，在格罗苏拉课上表现地尤为突出的那个。  
尼诺看了她一眼，发现这个粉红色头发的女孩儿也在看他，他用目光探询着，但是艾达又立刻扭转视线了。

 

（八）  
“你们俩一会儿要去哪呢？”阿特利欢快地问道。  
“嗯……”吉恩沉吟了一会儿，“蜂蜜公爵糖果店。”  
“哈，和我们一样！”伯劳拍了一下桌子，黄油啤酒险些从杯子里溢出来。  
“听说它那儿推了很多新口味，我超想要个胡椒小顽童。”凯利说。  
“那你晚上千万别在床上吃它，”蓝发姑娘嫌弃着她的同伴，“你会从嘴巴里冒出火来，然后烧了整个公共休息室的。”  
“没那么夸张！只是嘴巴里会冒点烟……”绿色短发的女孩反驳着，“你不觉得会很好玩吗？”  
女孩们持续叽叽喳喳地讨论着，语调兴奋，吉恩看着她们，露出一个温和的微笑，他转过头对尼诺说道，“和她们一起吧。”  
“我没意见，”尼诺耸了耸肩，“现在就走？”  
三个女孩子已经跑出三把扫帚酒吧，迫不及待地朝糖果店跑去。吉恩从高脚凳上跳下来，轻轻地打了一个满足的酒嗝。  
尼诺在他身后笑出声来，吉恩丢给他一个不赞同的眼神，“叫你少喝一点儿，”尼诺的双手插在裤袋里，揶揄着欧塔斯，“您先请，吉恩殿下。”蓝发少年学着旧日骑士的腔调说道，他站在门边儿侧身让吉恩先出去。  
尼诺跟在他的身后，但当他即将踏出门槛的时候，他感到手腕上传来一个不小的力度，尼诺回过头去，发现艾达正直视着他。  
“我得跟你谈谈。”

 

吉恩正在蜂蜜公爵的店里挑着糖果，尼诺站在窗外看着他，欧塔斯正埋头研究着那些琳琅满目的商品，神情认真地仿佛在写一篇二十英寸长的魔法史论文，他的注意力完全被这些平日里喜欢的甜食霸占着，尼诺看着吉恩金色的额发垂落下来，那颜色令他联想到午后的阳光或是开得正茂盛的向日葵花，吉恩长长的睫毛在他的脸颊上投下了一小块儿阴影。  
蓝发少年不知不觉上扬了自己的嘴角，他转过头来，以探询的目光看着眼前的少女，“请问你有什么事儿吗？”  
“那个……你和欧塔斯前辈是正在交往吗？”  
尼诺听到这样的问话觉得稍微有点儿不可思议，虽然他和吉恩从来没有刻意隐瞒过什么，但是因为他俩以前也时常走在一起，所以到目前为止还没人发现过这个秘密。  
“嗯，确实。”尼诺坦然的回答道。  
“你和吉恩前辈看上去确实非常般配……”艾达用一种平淡的语调叙述着，“但是……如果吉恩前辈以前特别喜欢吃草莓，突然有一天他开始热衷橘子，并把草莓忘得一干二净的话不是很奇怪吗？”  
“是很奇怪，”尼诺点点头，他不大明白女孩的比喻意味着什么，只得附和着，“不过我倒是想象不出来吉恩放弃草莓时候的样子。”  
“自我意识上或许是放弃不了的……你或许还不明白，尼诺前辈。”粉红色头发的女孩沉默了一阵，她紧咬着自己的下唇，咬的近乎发白。“你们俩中了爱情魔药。”  
尼诺感觉像是谁朝他的太阳穴上来了一拳似的，有那么一瞬间他眼前发黑，但是很快的他大笑了起来，他竭力忍住自己颤动的肩头，“你在说什么呢？艾达，我和吉恩从来没有……”  
“你们没有吃过一盒未署名的小饼干吗？圣诞节前的一盒。”  
尼诺已经感觉到自己的指尖儿已经发凉了，他想说就算吃了又怎么样呢，就算那个饼干有些什么问题，他和吉恩也完完全全不可能受任何干扰的。少年想要这样反驳，但是他发觉那样的话怎么也冲破不了他的舌尖儿，它们堵在他的嗓子眼儿里，即将烂在他的喉咙深处。  
他们俩确实吃了，在那盒饼干之后，他和吉恩还为对方来了一发。  
“那其实是我送的，”艾达说道，“我……喜欢着欧塔斯前辈，所以制作爱情魔药想要以此来让他爱上我，但没想到魔药的制作上似乎出了点儿披露，我也没想到……”  
一切的的确确始于那个夜晚，尼诺回想着，吉恩凑到他跟前来，把他指尖上快要融化了的巧克力舔舐干净，尼诺甚至能记起它的触感，粗糙不平的、濡湿的、温暖的，包裹着他的指尖，吉恩颤抖地释放在他手心里……  
这一切难道都是因为爱情魔药吗？但艾达说的那样确凿无疑，而他明明在上午还看见吉恩和莫芙主席亲昵地交谈，但是晚上的时候，他们俩……  
又回到那个问题了，尼诺想着，吉恩或许根本不喜欢橘子，他最爱的水果是草莓，他和吉恩根本一开始就搞错了。  
公共寝室里的那一夜、有求必应屋的那一夜、这几天来的一切原来都是爱情魔药在作祟。  
尼诺感觉自己的胃在下坠，有人把它当作橡皮泥似的随意揉捏着，他没在看向艾达，而是紧盯着商店里的吉恩。  
吉恩像是感觉到了什么似的，他抬起头来，看见窗户外的尼诺，金发的少年向他展示了手提篮里的“战利品”，朝尼诺挥手。  
此时此刻的这些，尼诺想，原来都是建立在一个欺骗之上吗？梅林啊，这真的，太不公平了，就好像是一个健全的人被一点点儿的剥夺手脚、剥夺视力、剥夺听觉，要是他生来就是个四肢残缺的人、是个瞎子、是个聋子也就罢了，但他已经体会过奔跑、体会过光明、体会过乐音之后把它们一项项剥夺，那他的余生里必定永永远远也无法忘记那些欢愉了，寂静和黑暗怎么能够满足他呢？  
尼诺浑身冰凉、入坠冰窟，他冲着吉恩扯出一个不自然的笑容来。

 

“你在外头干什么呢”，吉恩问，他正怀抱着一个小小的篮子，里头装满了各式各样的糖果，“你可以来试试看这个巧克力球，”吉恩说道，“限时品尝，哇，这个里头有草莓奶油冻夹心的真是棒极了。”他轻轻咬了一口糖果，淡粉色的奶油顺着巧克力的边缘淌了出来，吉恩伸出舌头来把溢出来的奶油仔仔细细地舔掉，卷起舌头来，把它们包裹进口腔里。  
他飞快地剥开糖纸往嘴里又塞了一个，然后想挑一个递给尼诺。“你不是最喜欢这个了吗，你可以尝尝这个鲜奶味儿的。”吉恩如是说着，但迟迟没有等到尼诺的回应，他古怪地朝自己的好友望了一眼，尼诺就跟被施了石化咒似的钉在离他两步远的地方，一动也不动。  
“出什么事儿了吗？”吉恩问道，他朝尼诺的方向移动了一点儿，蓝发少年如梦初醒似的挪动了一下自己的身子，但他并没有走向吉恩，反倒是小小地后退了一步。  
“你怎么了？”金发少年说道，尼诺看上去和平常没什么不同，但是刚才那种微小的迟疑还是让他发现了。  
“我没事儿……”尼诺的声音沉下去，他伸出手来接过吉恩递给他的巧克力球，吉恩的指腹轻柔地扫过他的指节，触感好像是蝴蝶煽动翅膀逗留了那么一会儿。  
“你是真的很奇怪，”吉恩说道，“是有点儿累吗？”欧塔斯凑近尼诺，他环顾了一下四周，确认店里所有客人都在各管各的事儿，他把手提篮轻轻提起来一点儿作为遮蔽物，然后飞快地在尼诺的嘴角上点了一下。  
“好点儿了吗，”吉恩问道，他不是很习惯于主动，金发少年的耳尖立马染上了绯红，但他还是故作镇定地扯开嘴角，露出一个微笑，尼诺看上去不是很好，他不想看到尼诺这样。  
蓝发少年的瞳孔收缩了一下，他捏紧了自己手中的糖果，他的嘴角处还残留着被吉恩的嘴唇所触碰的记忆，欧塔斯的嘴唇干燥而且柔软，如果放在平常，他一定迫不及待地拉着吉恩与他交换更多的吻，但是如今，艾达的话仍不断的回响在他的脑海里。  
他想要拼命否定“他和吉恩是在某种魔法作用下而产生的某些情感”，当他看见这样的吉恩的时候，与他近在咫尺，像某种乖巧的啮齿动物似的咀嚼着糖果的吉恩，在他嘴角印下亲吻的吉恩，尼诺会觉得这不正是他的吉恩·欧塔斯吗，他望向吉恩的眼睛——那双眼睛仿佛具有某种鲜活的生命力，他拼命盯着吉恩蓝色眼眸中央的黑色旋涡，那里头没有一丝一毫的魔法痕迹，它们仍是那样清澈，倒映着尼诺自己的身影，正如他的眼眸里也正清晰地显现着金发少年的身影一样。  
所以，难道他对吉恩的感情也是某种魔法使然吗，这种一看到某个人就会感觉自己的五脏六腑都充斥着暖流，忍不住想要亲近某人的情感，感觉自己持续被阳光包裹着，即使是在这样寒冷的冬季也不意外，这些感情，都是依靠着某种并不牢固的魔力维系着吗？  
但是这些情感并不赖啊，尼诺想着，不是很令人舒服吗？或许一直受着魔药的影响也不错，毕竟没人会讨厌令人愉悦的感情。当你梦见自己睡在华丽柔软的床铺上的时候，你还会迫使自己醒来，面对自己其实身处在冰凉石板上的现实吗？  
你这是某种欺骗，尼诺心底的一个声音说到，吉恩是被硬拖进这个荒谬的梦境里的，你不能因为自己觉得舒服，而强迫吉恩和你一起耽溺下去。

“吉恩，”尼诺突然开口，“要是……你发现自己中了迷情剂怎么办呢？”  
“嗯？你为什么突然问这个？”  
“就只是好奇啊……”  
“那还用说吗，”吉恩在手提篮里又扔了几个粉红色的椰子冰糕，“当然越快破解越好啊。”吉恩说道，“如果我中了迷情剂的话，喜欢的对象肯定就不是你了啊，但是你不在我身边的话，我会很难办啊。啊，不说这个了……再给你多买点儿巧克力蛙吧，毕竟你是一切巧克力制品都不放过啊。”

尼诺沉默着，他觉得一切都值了，听到吉恩这么说，就算是吉恩现在还被蒙在鼓里，但就算是骗他的也好、被魔法操纵的也好，能听到这样的话，他什么也不在乎了。  
他感觉到自己的胸腔里似乎鼓胀着一个气球的似的，那里头充满着对吉恩的爱意，而它还在一刻不停的继续膨胀，以往，这种感觉会让他感到幸福，而现在他感觉到的只有苦涩罢了，他和吉恩正分隔在这个气球的两端，他像只渺小的蚂蚁似的，以自己最快的速度，想要不停地感到吉恩的身边，但是气球膨胀的太快了，他的爱意涨的越满，他与吉恩之间的距离反而越来越大，吉恩永远在他的宇宙视界之外，尼诺已经要看不见吉恩了。  
他该从哪儿找回自己的正轨呢？

 

（九）  
去找格罗苏拉。这是尼诺脑海里紧接着蹦出来的选项，他既然是魔药教授，毫无疑问地他一定会有办法，但是他应该怎么样向格罗苏拉开口呢，借口自己是那类勤奋的，对知识充满渴求的，迫切想要了解解开迷情剂方法的好学生，但是梅林的内裤作证，他可能不能在格罗苏拉锐利的探询眼神下坚持一秒……

“尼诺，尼诺！”是谁在喊他，蓝发的少年略带茫然地偏了偏头，发现吉恩仍然站在他的身边。

“你看起来真的有点儿糟糕，”欧塔斯的嗓音里染上了关切，他拿手在尼诺的眼前晃了晃，“需不需要去派因医生那里一趟？”

“我……”尼诺朝吉恩露出一个安抚的笑容，尽量躲避着去看他好友的眼睛，欧塔斯的目光足以使他泥潭深陷，让他想起他们如今的关系是建立在……魔药之上，尼诺甚至不愿意去回想那两个词，这使得他一阵反胃。

少年准备向吉恩说自己没什么事儿，可是他听到了派因这个名字。去找派因医生，这听上去也是个选择，或者说应该是最佳选择了。这几天学生私炼迷情剂的情况称得上普遍，已经有不少人被迫进了校医室，在这种事态下，派因不会觉得有什么问题，甚至不会多问一句。

于是尼诺立马改了口，“是的，吉恩，我觉得肚子好像不那么舒服，有可能是黄油啤酒喝太多了，估计我得去找派因一趟。”

“好吧，我和你一起去。”

“不，不用，”尼诺赶忙拒绝道，不知道为什么，他还是不希望让吉恩知道这件事，就好像他的脑子里有个什么橡皮擦似的，只要“告诉吉恩真相”这个念头一出来，就忍不住把它擦除干净，他还是非常固执地对目前他俩之间这份超友谊的亲密多贪心地霸占着。

如果把事实告诉吉恩会怎么样呢，尼诺想着，甚至感觉到自己的舌根有点儿泛酸泛苦，“原来是这样，尼诺”，吉恩一定会这么说，然后非常冷静地捏住尼诺的手腕，“那我们必须马上去派因医生那里一趟。”梅林啊，他宁愿自己走进去，也不愿意让吉恩拉着他干这种事。

“你自己没问题吗，”他的好友追问道，即使吉恩的语调依旧平稳，但那其中参杂着十足十的、做不得假的担忧，抛开他们目前的恋爱关系不谈（是虚假的，尼诺一再告诫自己），就算是吉恩一直把他当朋友看待，也同样能够获得如此的善意。

别太贪心了，退回原点总比欧塔斯发现他的朋友通过不光彩的手段谋取别人的感情要好太多了。

吉恩看上去还想要坚持，尼诺不得不使出他的杀手锏来了，“你有多久没有练习魁地奇了，我的找球手，圣诞节之后就是和拉文克劳的第一场比赛。”

“我……”

“作为球队的击球手，”尼诺戳了戳吉恩的胸膛，“有义务监督你的练习。”

“你还真是能煞风景。”

“我的荣幸，”尼诺笑嘻嘻地说到，他感觉自己腮部的肌肉都有点儿笑僵了，强迫自己并不怎么有意思，“我会去魁地奇场找你，在我找完派因医生之后，我们还可以一起打一会儿，让他们看看什么是王牌。”

“所以你是现在就要把王牌暴露给其他人看，不对，为什么会有人不要脸的称自己为‘王牌’。”

“所以回见啦，吉恩”尼诺想要自然地捏捏欧塔斯的手指，但他的手颤动了一下，什么也没有做，又收进了自己的袖子里，“校医室里可以看到球场，别让我抓到你偷懒。”

说完这句话以后，尼诺头也不回的离开了。

 

校医室里头静极了，出乎意料地是，尼诺一直以为这里面会充斥着难闻地消毒水的味道，但意外的，空气里弥漫着有点儿甜腻的花果茶的香气。

少年朝内室走去，听到“叮叮当当”勺子搅拌、碰撞杯壁的声响，他敲了敲门喊道，“派因医……”另一个音节被他咽到了嗓子里，因为校医室里坐着的不是派因。

“利利乌姆教授，下午好。”尼诺不自觉地站直了身体。

“你好，”斯莱特林的院长睁开眼来望向他，尼诺觉得自己是不是打扰了他沉溺于果茶香气的静谧时光，“我是来找派因医生。”

“派因，”利利乌姆说道，“他不在，今天在圣芒戈有个学术会议，你如果没有什么特别的疑难杂症的话，或许我也可以帮你，”黑色鬈发的教授特意在‘特别的’上面加重了读音，“尼诺先生。”

“我……”或许这是梅林在帮你，尼诺心里有一个声音说道，你今天可以当做全然地没发生过，你还可以和吉恩继续保持恋人的关系，而他也不会知道，你可以……“或许您知道迷情剂的解除方法，教授？”尼诺硬生生地把心底那个声音剔除去了。

“啊，那个，你也中了那个？”利利乌姆的眼光中透出了点儿怜悯的味道，这几天校医室要被挤破头了，“很简单。”

利利乌姆站起身来，兴致缺缺地在一个装满瓶瓶罐罐的架子旁停留了一会儿，似乎在寻找什么。

尼诺安安静静地等待着，透过校医院的窗户可以看到魁地奇球场的一隅，他看到了吉恩，正拖着装着球的箱子，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得欧塔斯似乎也在向这边张望，于是他勾起了嘴角。

“你还需要治疗面部肌肉的吗，”利利乌姆冷不丁问道，“那笑容，尼诺先生，有点儿傻乎乎。”

“抱歉，教授，您找到了吗？”

“还没有，这儿的罐子实在是太多了，”利利乌姆的语调上扬，听上去似乎更加愉悦了，“一直在你旁边的，欧塔斯，他怎么没来？”

“他……他在魁地奇球场训练。”

“嗯，”利利乌姆漫不经心地朝窗外瞥了一眼，“其实他真的挺适合斯莱特林的，不过……哦，找到了。”

尼诺看着他从架子上取出一个小玻璃瓶儿，里面盛着有点儿粘稠的，没有颜色的液体，利利乌姆把它递给他。

“这里面就是解药了，我猜你需要和另一个人一起使用它，所以一人一半。不过，它不是那种立竿见影的解药，这取决于你们食用的迷情剂的浓度，有的时候时间会比较长一点儿，不过别担心，一起都会回到正轨的。”利利乌姆教授笑了一下，似乎称得上是好意。

“谢谢您，”尼诺说道，他拔开瓶塞，凑过头去闻了闻，什么味道也没有。

“其实，”斯莱特林的院长开口问道，“你们不会觉得挺好的吗，”他一面说着一面抚摸了一下他手上戴着的蛇形手环，“陷入爱情什么的，如果不被告知的话，你们压根儿就不知道自己被魔药控制着，就算是的话，及时行乐不也是一个很好的选择吗？”

毫无疑问，这是某种诱惑，尼诺盯着利利乌姆的手环，恍惚觉得他正与一条吐信的蛇对谈，就像是出现在麻瓜神话典籍中的那只蛇那样，要哄骗他吃下某种苹果，但紧接着，他将会迎来惩罚。

“因为，这不能称作是正确的选择，”尼诺沉静下来，他低头看着那瓶药水，然后仰头喝了一点儿。

没有味道，也没有什么胃里翻江倒海或是全身灼烧那种想象中的感觉，仅仅是什么感觉也没有，就好像是喝了一小口的清水，但是，尼诺知道，从这一秒开始一切就都不一样了，当他踏出校医室之后，迎接他的将是“正轨”。

“不用谢我，”利利乌姆摆了摆手，像是有些不耐烦的意思，他自顾自的又回到座位上，开始喝茶，尼诺冲他点点头从房间里走了出去。

接下来，他可以把这点儿解药掺到吉恩的水里，他会一点儿都没有察觉，这几天对于他俩来说，不过和一场梦没什么两样，不，说不定过几天之后，就会连一丁点儿记忆都不存在了。

尼诺抬手摸摸了放在他胸前口袋的解药，觉得那里仿佛要烧灼起来一样。

 

（十）  
那半瓶迷情剂解药被尼诺一直带在身上过了整整一周。那小小的玻璃瓶跟千斤重的石块儿一样压在他的胸口，可他一次也没把他从巫师袍的内侧口袋中掏出来。  
吉恩·欧塔斯于他来说就是烧红了的灼热金币，就算攥得血肉模糊，他也还是不愿意放开。  
好在这一周事情很多，他们俩同时应付了占卜和神奇生物课的考试，挤下来的剩余时间就一直在为与拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛做准备。

吉恩·欧塔斯站在球员通道的入口，手上紧握着新型的飞行扫帚，尼诺站在他的身后做最后的战略部署，至于吉恩，他的战术只有一个——抓到飞贼。  
入场的哨子吹响，球员各自回到自己的位置站定，吉恩回身看向尼诺，不知道为什么，最近他总觉得对方有些心神不宁，似乎在为什么事儿而困扰着，可每当他问起的时候，尼诺只回给他一个安心的笑容。  
他藏在袍袖里的手偷偷地拉了一下尼诺的手指，尼诺有些惊讶，但很快回应了他。  
他们两个人的小指在没人看到的地方悄悄地勾了好一会儿，直到球员入场才不得已地放开，“没什么可担心的。”吉恩给尼诺打气道。

比赛前半程进行的很顺利，他们使了鹰头进攻阵成功冲散了拉文克劳的队形，桑德派帕轻轻松松地将鬼飞球投到了对方的球圈里，紧接着尼诺用扫帚狠狠甩飞了一个游走球，拉文克劳的一个队员差点儿失掉重心掉下去。  
吉恩起先在外围看着，他眯起眼睛来寻找那个狡猾的金色飞贼的身影，它的速度极快，又因为外形而总被人疑惑成是太阳的反光，可吉恩还是捕捉到了耳边“嗡嗡”地翅膀震颤。  
他蓝色的眼睛锁定着飞贼，榛子大小的圆球儿很适合躲避，但吉恩·欧塔斯也同样是格兰芬多学院有史以来最优秀的飞行者之一，他眼看着飞贼离他只有一小截儿手臂的距离，于是吉恩俯身冲刺，胸膛紧贴着扫帚杆，伸出手去抓金色飞贼。他太过全神贯注，以至于忽略了耳畔拂过的劲风，当他回过神来的时候，巨大的撞击掀翻了他，他像个破破烂烂的纸鸢一样从扫帚上跌落下来。  
“吉恩！”尼诺的反应很快，他一听到观众席上传来的惊呼就意识到大事不妙，他寻找吉恩的身影，却正好看到对方失去平衡栽了下来。他在半空中接住吉恩，地面上已经聚集了许多老师。  
尼诺看着他的右手软塌塌地垂在身体一侧，就意识到吉恩是被游走球击中了手臂，“吉恩！”他低声喊着好友的名字，看见对方拼命地将眼睛睁开了一条缝。  
疼痛的汗水流下来糊住了吉恩的眼睛，那令他的视野变得模糊，他看见尼诺的脸，惨白的像纸，以及他眼底深不见底的恐惧，吉恩感到抱歉，他想伸手抹去尼诺脸上那种大难临头的神色却发现自己没什么力气，最终他只能捏了捏尼诺的手心，并做了个“别担心”的口型。然后他就被抬到担架上，失去意识沉入黑暗。

医疗室里很静，整个房间里只有尼诺和吉恩两个人，派因医生给欧塔斯喂了生骨灵，并把所有探视的人潮从屋子里轰了出去，期间只有格罗苏拉和莫芙被准许进来看望了一小会儿，可尼诺实在没什么心情跟他们俩谈话，只是在他俩离去的时候匆匆点了点头。  
除了吉恩受伤这件事仍令他惊魂甫定之外，还有一件事儿令尼诺绝望，就在刚刚派因喂给吉恩药时候的空档，他将剩余的半瓶的迷情剂解药也全都喂给了吉恩，现在那个空荡荡的玻璃瓶就被他扔在垃圾桶里，而尼诺则像被人开膛破肚了似的坐在椅子上。  
做选择似乎不容易，但实际上多么困难的选择要想做出也不过是一瞬间的事儿罢了，达摩克利斯之剑明晃晃地悬在他的头顶，无论早晚终归难逃被裁决了的命运。  
而他早已拖得够久了。

尼诺在剩余的时光里只做了一件事——那就是观察吉恩·欧塔斯。  
他的朋友因过度的劳累和痛苦睡着了，而他却像一个可鄙的守财奴那样，眼睛一眨不眨地望着吉恩。  
这是最后的机会了，尼诺的胃部紧紧绞在一起，当解药生效之后，所有建立在谎言之上的这段浪漫关系就将像斑斓的肥皂泡一样一戳就破，他只保有这么一点点时间，在吉恩下一次醒来之前，这样肆无忌惮地看着他所喜爱的人。  
尼诺捏着吉恩的手指，祈祷生骨灵的药效不要太猛——派因医生说这药虽然见效快，长骨头的时候却很疼，吉恩今天所受的疼痛已经太多了。  
太阳西沉，阳光透过古老的雕花窗棂照射进来，映在吉恩的脸上，这让他整个人都看起来暖融融的，睫毛的尖端甚至变成了金色。尼诺入迷地盯了一阵儿，目光落在他光洁的额头、挺直的鼻梁、饱满的嘴唇，还有颤动睫毛上投下的一小块儿阴影，吉恩就这样安静地躺着，尼诺多想再凑上前去吻吻他。  
别再贪心了。他又一次的警告自己，就算是只保有了吉恩美丽金发的颜色，那也该知足了。  
尼诺现在只想让吉恩赶快好起来。

 

吉恩·欧塔斯醒来的时候天色已经全暗下来了，屋子里很黑，只有豆大点儿的蜡烛光在摇曳，他尝试着动了一下身子，全身都像是被拆散重组一样酸痛无力。  
“吉恩？”他听到再熟悉不过的声音，“你醒了吗？”  
“是的。”尼诺在身边陪着他的这个认识让吉恩·欧塔斯感到高兴，“你能把屋子弄的亮堂一点儿吗，我想起来坐一会儿。”  
“你该休息。”他的朋友哑声说着，听起来状态不算好。  
“别小题大作，尼诺，”吉恩打趣道，“我是折了胳膊，可我还没到瘫痪的地步，我就起来坐一会儿，我睡得全身都酸了。”  
尼诺咕哝一声什么，听上去不大像是赞同，他探过身来手掌拂上吉恩的眼睛，“别睁眼，你在黑暗中待得太久了。”  
吉恩感受着尼诺掌心传来的热量，不知怎么的有些紧张，他任凭尼诺捂着他的眼睛，睫毛轻轻划过他的手掌。  
尼诺整个人都颤动了一下，他像是被火燎着似的把手缩了回去，又急又快地念了个咒语，屋子里顿时亮堂了不少。  
“行了，”尼诺说道，“你可以慢慢睁开眼。”  
吉恩·欧塔斯把眼睛睁开一条儿小缝，光线的刺激让他的眼眶有些湿润，他等到视觉慢慢恢复，正看见坐在床边的尼诺。  
他的恋人嘴角已经翘起了一个温柔的弧度，但吉恩还是注意到即使有眼镜作为遮挡还是遮不住尼诺眼神中透露出的疲惫。吉恩伸出手来摸了摸他下巴上新冒出来的青色胡茬，“你看起来比我还够呛。”他笑着说道，凑上前去想去吻吻尼诺的唇角，但让他意想不到的是尼诺不着痕迹地把他的手拨开，然后站起身来。  
“你想喝点儿水吗？”尼诺把脸庞隐藏在阴影中，还没等吉恩开口他已经自顾自地走到水壶前，只留给吉恩一个背影。  
有什么事情好像变得不一样了。吉恩昏昏沉沉地想到，可他现在一思考脑袋就“突突”地疼，他只是看着尼诺忙碌的背影，他俩之间不过隔着四五步的距离，但尼诺却好像在远离。  
“尼诺。”吉恩喊道，他听到对方倒水的声音停了下来，可尼诺却根本没有转头看他。这让吉恩感到从心底升起一丝恐惧，我得做点儿什么，他疯狂地想到，做点儿什么抓住尼诺，于是他说出了脑海里蹦出来的第一句话，“我爱你。”  
“啪！”尼诺手里的玻璃杯砸到地上碎了一地，声音之大把他们俩都吓了一跳，尼诺烦躁地抓了下头发，“抱歉，吉恩，吓到你了吧，我马上收拾干净。”  
尼诺对着杯子的尸体使了个“恢复如初”，然后他像是没听到吉恩刚才的话似的继续往玻璃杯里倒水。  
“你怎么了，尼诺。”吉恩问道，他的喉咙感到一阵发紧。  
“我很好啊。”尼诺说着，连一个眼神都没分给吉恩。  
“你分明不对劲儿，”吉恩继续说道，“你为什么都不敢看我的眼睛？”  
沉默横亘在他们俩之间，有一瞬间吉恩甚至感觉尼诺根本不存在于这间屋子里，可烛火燃得正旺，把他的身影映的分明，吉恩注意到尼诺的身体不停抖动着。  
“尼诺！”吉恩的心提到嗓子眼儿，他考虑尼诺是否是由于休息不足而正在忍受不适，焦急地想要从床上下来。  
“别……吉恩。”尼诺制止了他，他转过身来，眼镜被别在了袍领上，这让他眼底疲倦的乌青暴露无疑，烛火照在他的脸颊上，却衬得他脸色更加苍白，他的胸膛上上下下的起伏，像是在竭力压抑着什么情感。  
“吉恩，”尼诺开口了，声音嘶哑，每说一个音节的词都是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，“我觉得我们应该分开。”  
“你说什么？”吉恩问道，“你被游走球砸了脑袋吗？”  
“不……”尼诺说道，“我没有比现在更清醒的时候了。”  
吉恩的目光紧紧攫住了尼诺，他直视着尼诺的眼睛，妄图从他的神色中看出一点儿开玩笑的痕迹，可很明显的，尼诺的下巴绷紧，薄唇抿成了一条细线，他不能比现在更认真了。  
“为什么？”吉恩的声音破碎了，他看着表情苍白的尼诺，伸出手去勾尼诺的手指，可对方就拿么一动不动的直挺挺站在那儿，整个身体都看上去僵硬，神情也苍白的厉害，尼诺的背绷的那样直，但却让人疑心他不过是个易碎的大理石塑像，只要轻轻一碰就会倒在地上摔成无数不可挽回的碎块儿。  
“你太累了。”尼诺的声音放柔了下来，“你现在还没完全痊愈，等到明天一早，一切都会变好，变得和以前一样了。”  
“你在说什么鬼话？”吉恩·欧塔斯说道，“你刚才正在跟我讲分开。”  
“是…我是。”  
“那我的答案是不。没门儿。你想都别想。”  
尼诺的眼睛睁大了，有那么一瞬间，他瞳孔里的光芒重新被点亮了，但也只是一瞬间，就好像灯塔的光芒匆匆扫过沉寂的海面，他幽深的蓝色眸子又立马变回了古井无波的状态，如果你不仔细观察，你根本发现不了其中的暗涌。  
“不，吉恩”，他说道，“你受了伤，你的脑子还不是那么清醒。”  
“见鬼了，尼诺，”吉恩的怒火正抵在他的嗓子眼儿，“脑袋不清醒的人是你，我是被游走球砸了一下，但不代表我被砸成了白痴，我完全搞得清楚现在的状况，如果有一点儿我不理解的，那就是我的男友为什么突然在这里跟我该死的谈分手。”  
“那是因为……这是错误的，我们本不该……我们本不该在一块儿的。”  
吉恩摆出一副跟他死磕到底的架势，示意尼诺继续讲下去。  
尼诺的嘴巴开开阖阖了几次，最终他选择闭上了眼睛，全然一副决然的殉道者的姿态，好像但凡他下一句话一出口就会马上一命呜呼了。  
“吉恩，你中了迷情剂。”  
“什么？”  
“迷情剂，爱情魔药。”尼诺重复了一遍，他抬眼望向吉恩，眼神里满是恳求，他没办法再说一次那个词了，每说一次他就感觉是被人强行复活了之后再狠狠地一刀杀死。  
“你还记得我们关系的起点吗？公共休息室，我俩……一起吃了一盒没署名的巧克力饼干，那里头加了迷情剂。”  
吉恩开始感到迷惑，时至今日，他还记得那个让人感到甜蜜的午后，尼诺的吻、嘴唇的触感、肌肤的温度，而现在他却被人告知这是建立在一个假象之上。  
“我已经给你喝了解药。”尼诺说道，事到如今他也没什么可隐瞒的了，“我猜迷情剂的药力蛮强，解药还没发生作用，所以吉恩，躺下再睡一觉吧，到了明天，你甚至不会记得我们有过这么一段非正常的浪漫关系。求你了。”  
吉恩看着尼诺的嘴唇翕动，实际上，他只知道尼诺在说话，但却没办法真正理解尼诺说了什么，他的四周似乎充斥了白噪音，将外界的一切都隔绝了。  
迷情剂？吉恩·欧塔斯从没真正见识过魔药的厉害，可他此刻看向尼诺，他的挚交好友，他的……恋人（或许马上不再是了），吉恩看向他额前有些挡眼的碎发、湖蓝色的眼睛、柔软的嘴唇，皱皱巴巴的袍角，修长的手指头，还有他身上的一切，所有这些在吉恩眼中都感到闪闪发光，他的胸膛不停鼓动，里面除了塞满对尼诺的爱慕外别无他物，就算有什么该死的迷情剂，他也早就，他也早就——  
吉恩·欧塔斯真真正正地爱着尼诺。  
“我可没受什么迷情剂的影响。”于是他说道，吉恩从床上下来，尼诺想要按住他的肩膀，可他打开了尼诺的双手，摇摇晃晃地走到了尼诺的跟前。  
“没有谁会比自己更了解自己。”吉恩紧抓着他的手臂讲到，“记得我醒来之后第一句话说的是什么吗，我爱你，尼诺，我真的爱你。”  
他的好友沉默着，尼诺的另一只手插在吉恩的发丝中间，脑袋紧紧抵在他的颈窝，他的怀里拥着吉恩，拥着他的珍宝。  
“所以你的答案呢？”吉恩在他的耳边低声问道，他和尼诺相识了几乎十七年，没谁比他更能感知尼诺的情感了，当他看向尼诺的眼睛，他就自信对方与他抱有相同的感情，可现在尼诺的不回复也让他感到不安起来。  
“我当然，吉恩，”尼诺叹息道，他的吻轻柔地落在吉恩的发顶，“我早就爱着你，从很久很久以前就是。”  
现在，他的目光投向窗外泛着青色天空，太阳即将升起，尼诺把吉恩抱得更紧，“现在，我们一起等待新的一天。”

 

尾声  
“说了多少次，”派因医生一进房间就听到杯碟碰撞的叮当声响，“利利乌姆，别在医疗室里喝下午茶。”  
“可我觉得还不错啊，你这里光线很好，而且没有餐厅里那么多的吵吵嚷嚷。”  
斯莱特林的院长抖动了一下手中拿着的报纸，聚精会神地看着上面的报道，“新沏的牛乳茶，我哥哥从弗罗旺寄来的特产。”  
“那可真不错，”高个子的医生在旁边的沙发上坐下来，“你在看什么，心情好像不错。”  
“今日的校报，”利利乌姆说道，他把报纸摊到派因面前，“霍格沃茨最近举行了很有趣的评选活动。”  
“校园最佳情侣？我猜猜看，得票第一的该是格兰芬多的那两个小子？”  
“也没有别人了，尼诺和吉恩·欧塔斯，陷入热恋的没头没脑的格兰芬多最可怕。”  
“说起来你有没有拿我的吐真剂，”派因又呷了一口牛乳茶，“我好像少了一瓶，就放在那边的架子上。”  
“啊……”利利乌姆恍然大悟似的应了一声，“好像是拿了。”  
斯莱特林的院长促狭地笑起来，耳朵上的蛇形耳坠短暂地闪耀了一下，“放心，已经物尽其用了。”派因古怪地看了他一眼。  
“别在意，医生，”利利乌姆说道，“现在，你想不想尝尝我新搞到的麻瓜雪糕？”

FIN


End file.
